New Life
by Nicola Hughes
Summary: When it rains, it pours.
1. The Beginning For All

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction! Please review!**

 **There are a few changes in the story from Coronation Street: Most characters are a few years younger but the ages are actually told in the story. Nick and Carla are married and Carla knows about Johnny, who has now left and returned to Tenerife. Most other changes you will be able to see for yourself!**

I was sitting in Michelle's back room just having one of our sessions when we put the world to right. She was missing Steve who was visiting Lloyd. Andrea had just had their baby so I was there like she is always there for me. Its funny cause all those years ago when we were teenagers, I would never have thought I would be this close to her still, Weatherfield has brought us closer and both of us know it.

"So" Michelle said, in her tone when she had something to announce. I watched her rummage in her bag, clearly looking for something important.

"Look" she said as she gently slid something over to my side of the table.

I gasped but a happy gasp, if there was such a thing.

"Ohh darling congratulations" I said almost in tears, it was a pregnancy test with 2 blue lines. Despite last year at Kate's birthday saying that she didn't want more children, I knew she did. I think she just wanted to wait until Steve was feeling a lot better.

I moved over to her and gave her a hug. I was so happy for her, I knew her and Steve had being trying for a few months.

"Does Steve know?" I said as I moved back to my seat my hand covering hers.

"Yeah, I found out the day he left. I had to convince him he could still go! He was so excited bless him, he loves being a Dad" Michelle said, happiness in her voice overpowering the tears that were coming.

"Aww how many weeks do you reckon you are love?" I asked still in complete shock for my best friend.

"I think maybe 10 weeks but Im not too sure" She replied.

"Oh is it okay if I tell Nick?" I asked her, Nick my husband of 1 year.

"Yeah of course, but could you ask him not to tell anyone until my scan?" She asked, not feeling awkward as she knew she could say anything to me.

"Yes, oh of course, you know what that Platt family are like!" I said laughing, "Luckily I can call myself a Tilsely!" She laughed along with me.

An hour or so after leaving Michelle's I returned home to the flat. I had to pop to the factory after The Rovers.

* * *

"Hey Tilsley" I said as I entered my old flat, now our flat, we had decided that Nick would move permanently to mines and Sarah and Bethany could have Nick's. Sarah aborted Callum's baby not long after she was discharged last year.

"Hey babe" he replied, meeting me in the kitchen.

He came from the back of me and put his arms around my waist, gently planting kisses in my hair and neck. It was nice to have a fella who was substantially taller than me.

"Hmmm what have you done?" I said, this wasn't the normal welcome anymore, now we were an old married couple.

"Just been thinking" he stated, now resting his head on my shoulder, he was going to have a bad back soon leaning down to reach my shoulder.

"Ohh God" I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Hey" He said gently slapping my tummy.

"Go on then, what you been thinking?" I said turning round to meet his eyes, my back leaning against the counter.

"You know like how we have been married for 1 year now?" He paused, I was wondering where he was going with this. "Well, what do you think about taking the next step?" He said nervously.

I didn't immediately respond which clearly worried him as he frantically replied, "Ohh God sorry Carla, I have really put you on the spot here. Ohh how stupid of me, it's not that I'm not happy with us, but oh babe sorry, just forget I said anything"

I found this really sweet and funny and I had to stop myself from letting out a little giggle.

Wow, just calm down Nicholas!" I said with a hint of laughter in my tone, "I never said no did I?" I said raising my eyebrows to hopefully bring a bit of comfort to my worried husband.

"So do you want to talk about this?" He said, now a little more composed.

"Yes of course!" I said.

I had been thinking in recent weeks how nice it would be to have a Baby Tilsley running around. I wanted to wait for Nick to feel more comfortable after Erica's miscarriage; his loss was more recent than mine. We had both suffered, that wasn't why I hesitated though, it was more because of the news Michelle had given me a few hours ago.

Imagine 2 Baby Connors running around!

* * *

"Tea?" Nick asked me from the kitchen.

"Please" I replied as I was settling down to get comfy for the night.

"Right then, let's talk" I said as he handed me my tea in my favourite mug. We both had favourite mugs although he would never admit it.

"Really, so soon?" He said, clearly surprised.

"Well I ain't getting any younger Tilsley, I am 34!" I said, making him chuckle slightly. "Oh and before I forget, while we are on this subject, don't tell anyone especially your crew, Michelle is pregnant!" I said beaming.

"Wow, she must be so pleased!" He said, sharing my excitement. I had briefly mentioned that she wanted a kid with Steve.

"Does this make you change your mind? Not that you have actually said what you want to do?" He said, quickly making a recovery just to be sure.

"Slow down Tilsley, so many questions!" I said moving closer to him, crossing my legs and turning to face him.

"First of all, Michelle being pregnant is making no difference on my decision. Secondly, I think if it is what we both want, then why not!? I said quite excitedly.

"I love you" he said, putting his arms around my waist so I my head was now resting on his chest.

"I love you too" I replied.

I genuinely did love my husband.

He was everything Paul wasn't. He loved me more than himself.

He was everything Tony wasn't. He wasn't going to try and kill me anytime soon, well I hope he wouldn't.

He was everything Peter wasn't. He wasn't an alcoholic who couldn't control himself and more importantly, he wasn't going about with the babysitter who could be his daughter.

He was Nick.

He had been mine for 1 year.

He was going to be mine for the next 50 years.

He was my Nick.


	2. I Couldn't Live Without You

"Bye babe" I said as Nick continued to walk down the street towards The Bistro. I had stopped at the Rovers waiting to be let in by Michelle, her appointment was 0930 but I told her I would be round early so she could be completely ready.

"Morning love" I said as she greeted me. She was wearing a loose top which hid her "bump" well.

"How you feeling?" I said as she shut the door. Liz didn't return home last night apparently so we were alone.

"Very nervous darling, very nervous" She said, I could see a glimpse of panic in her eyes.

"I know, I know" I said comforting her by taking her hand.

"Come on; let's have a quick coffee at Roy's before we go"

* * *

"Michelle McDonald"

That was me. God it was me.

"I'll be right there" Carla said, nudging me to get up.

"Hi Michelle, the sonographer greeted me. "Im Claire"

"Hi Claire, this is Carla" I said trying to ease some tension that I felt although Carla clearly didn't, she was making herself at home.

"So, are you two together?" She asked innocently while putting the tissue over my clothes. I immediately realised I didn't say Carla was my friend.

"Oh no, we are just best friends" I said quickly, looking at Carla who was keeping in a little giggle. "My husband is actually on holiday right now, we didn't realise how far on I was and he couldn't get back quick enough, I only found out yesterday that I am roughly 13 weeks"

"Oh, how nice that you have such a supportive friend" Claire replied as Carla started playing with my hair to bring me comfort.

"Yes she is very lucky!" Carla laughed.

"Have you had children before?" She asked.

"Yes, but many years ago, everything is so different!" I said, referring to all the new technology.

"Right, this will be cold" She assured me, referring to the gel. Carla continued comforting me which I greatly appreciated; I loved her so much which must have been evident to Claire.

She turned the screen around so Carla and I could see my baby. I started to feel more pressure on my stomach with my emotions running high.

"There you are" Claire pointed to the screen. "There's its head, the two arms, two legs" She said I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Im sorry" I said, referring to the noise I was making.

"Don't be silly, it's only natural!" She giggled.

I suddenly felt Carla kiss my head. It was soothing. I turned round to face her with tears running over her cheeks. She rested her hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it.

"Im just going to take a few measurements, check baby's heartbeat and try and find out exactly how far along you are" Claire said, turning the screen away from me again.

"How beautiful Michelle!" Carla said as she went back to playing with my hair.

"Everything looks and sounds good Michelle. A healthy baby, who I would say is 12 and a half weeks." Claire said while handing me 2 envelopes which pictures of my baby.

"Thank you" I said, while she also handed me a towel to wipe the gel of my bump.

"I'll see you again in around 8 weeks" She said as she left me and Carla alone to get our stuff together.

"You ready Mrs?" Carla said as I was zipping my jacket.

"Yeah let's get out of here" I said, hating the smell of hospitals

"I'll take you out for lunch if you like? Aidan and Kate can handle the factory, unless you need to get back for the pub?" Carla said as we were walking down the corridor.

"That would be lovely thanks, Sean is opening today and Sarah is on the rota with him at lunch" I said smiling, acknowledging her offer.

* * *

"So what do you fancy?" I asked Michelle. She was like a kid in a sweet shop who could only pick one sweet. It was impossible. "Im thinking the chicken" I stated, like I was talking to myself.

"Lasagne. Im going for the lasagne!" She replied, putting the menu to the side.

"So, have you heard from Steve?" I asked making conversation after our order had been taken.

"He called this morning, wishing me luck and all that but I said I would call tonight to let him know how everything went." She said smiling a little while thinking about Steve.

"Hey you know, Nick and I don't mind if you want to stay with us for a while or even if you just need someone to cry to I don't mind popping down and staying with you." I said, reassuring her that I was always there for her.

"Thank you Carla, I totally get if you can't and after everything you done for me today you are sick off the sight of me but could you stay tonight? With Liz not coming home last night, I was so lonely and my emotions are going crazy right now, but like I said I completely" She said before I cut her off and interrupted,

"Michelle, don't be daft!" I'll go to the flat later, get my bag ready, tell Nick and Il be round after your last shift which is what time?" I asked.

"Im on til 8 tonight" She said.

"Well I will come round just before that so you can serve me so I won't drink later." I said, I knew how horrible it was when others were drinking in your face and you couldn't join them.

"Thanks Carla, you are the best" She said glowing.

"I know" I said with confidence and laughter in my tone.

* * *

"Nick, you in?" I asked as I entered our flat.

"Yeah, be through in a minute babe" I heard a voice coming from the bathroom. He was at the gym this afternoon and probably didn't shower there. I made my way through to the bathroom where he was standing just with his towel around his waist.

"Gym?" I asked, answering my own minds question.

"Yeah, Gary was saying that there is something wrong with the water the now so I just waited til I got back" He said while he was drying his hair with another towel.

"Oh by the way, I'm staying at Michelle's tonight, she is lonely without Steve and with everything today she just needs someone to talk to I think.

"Hey no worries, there is no need to explain to me!" He said, gently kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to stay for dinner then I'll go round" I said leaving our embrace and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"Large glass of Red please Michelle" She said as she dumped her bag on the bar.

"Here you are babe, on the house" I said giving her a wink, my way of thanking her.

"So where is Billy tonight?" I asked Sean who was having a glass of red with Carla.

"Helping Emily prepare for the nativity on Sunday." He said proud of his man.

"Aww Ryan was always Joseph just because he had longer hair!" I said remembering with Carla.

"Im gonna fall asleep Michelle, is it okay if I get the sofa ready?" I asked with my sleepy voice.

"I thought you were sharing with me?" She asked surprised, "It's not like haven't before!"

"That would be amazing, I just wasn't sure how you felt you know, being pregnant?" I asked extremely childish.

"Ahaha, come on, let's go to bed" She said.

"I love you Carla" She said once we were comfortable in bed.

"I love you Michelle" I said cuddling up to her and peacefully drifting off to sleep.

"I really do"


	3. Not Yet

**Thank you for your kind reviews! Please keep them coming! I have a rough idea of what I want to write for Christmas but any suggestions would be great! I'm sorry about the delay had a lot of NABS recently as I finished school on Friday and my Prelims start on January 8th! Oh NABS are Scottish assessments. I'm not to sure about this chapter, its mostly just a fill before Christmas but please do review! Cheers, Nic x**

It had been almost 3 weeks since Michelle's scan and Steve still wasn't home. He had phoned everyday but it wasn't the same. With the terrible weather conditions, there was no way he could get home. Nick and I had been trying for a baby of our own for about a month.

"Oh Nick, I don't want to get up" I moaned, my head was lying on Nick's bare chest and he was playing with his hair. It was 1130 on the last Sunday before Christmas.

"There's no rush" Nick said calmly while wrapping my hair around his finger.

"Mmm, I need to wrap presents and I have to write cards" I was extremely unprepared this year.

"I can help you wrap but my handwriting is awful compared to yours" He laughed.

"Thank you Nicholas" I said, leaning up to give him a kiss.

* * *

"Carla, where is your paper?" I shouted, referring to her wrapping paper. She was in the shower and the door was closed so she didn't hear me.

"Carla?" I asked more softly as I opened the bathroom door.

"Nick! Do ya mind?" She questioned, like I had never seen her like this before.

"No I don't actually but honestly where is your paper?" I asked puzzled while she was still in the shower, talking over the noise the water made when hitting her soft, tanned skin.

"In a box in the cupboard where the ironing board is" She replied.

"Okay" I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Nick wait," I heard as I was about to fully close the door.

"Mmm" I said questioning her accusation.

"Stay with me? Please? She stated, quoting Sam Smith.

"You are just coming out?" I said as she was stepping out of the shower.

"I know, could you rub my back once I've dried myself?" She asked like a little girl.

"Of course" I said sympathetically. After all, I know trying for a baby was taking its toll on her.

* * *

"Is there anyone else you want to send a card too?" I asked Nick as he was sitting in front of the fire, attempting to wrap Lily's present which was proving to be quite a challenge.

"Have you written one for my Uncle Stephen? He asked

"Yeah, I wrote that earlier in the week, your Mum offered to post it the same time as hers." I said quite proud of myself.

"No then, you've wrote loads!" He said, clearly impressed by my bundle. I had written for almost everyone on the street I reckoned.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked. I gave him a sarcastic look, a look meaning that he should have already bought something.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed, referring to the facial expressions I made. "Mmm, nothing , Im really happy right now Nick. I mean I'd love to have kids soon but that isn't exactly something you can get me!" I said. "I love that I have you and that is the best present I can have" I said, walking over to him and sitting down across from him, crossing my legs.

"Really?" He said, surprised I didn't ask for something expensive.

"Really. You buying me anything is a bonus. We have an amazing marriage and amazing flat and hopefully soon an amazing family" I said leaning in to kiss him. "I have got yours already so I hope you feel guilty" I said laughing in his ear.

"Honestly, can I do anything right?" He said finding my comment funny. "Do I or don't I get you something?" He asked.

"Well, you will have to deal with the consequences either way!" I said sarcastically.

"What are we doing on Christmas?" He asked. To be fair I hadn't quite decided. Michelle still didn't know when Steve could return home so she had asked if we would pop round and then I didn't have the guts to say no to Gail.

"Well I was thinking we could to Gail' for dinner then pop round to The Rovers at night for Michelle and its always aa good laugh at night." I said. Nick was stunned by my organization.

"What about my Bistro?!" He said stunned.

"I thought you said Leanne was working?" I said feeling a little stupid.

"I just wanted to see if you were listening" He replied. "I might have to pop in later at night, I don't want to leave too much on Leanne. She is willing to work cause Si's with Peter and Eva is at Aidan's." He stated.

"Aw no worries, you had me worried for a minute there! Can you pop round to your Mum's later and tell her?" I asked.

"Of course, do you want to stay here?" He asked kindly.

"Would that be okay?" I asked. "I need to pop to The Kabin and get a few things"

"Yeah no problem" Nick said.

* * *

"Mum!" I shouted as I entered Number 8.

"Nick love, is that you? I heard my Gran's voice.

"Yeah, everything okay?" I asked wondering why she was here.

"Oh yes, just watching the cherubs while your Mum is out with David and Kylie" She said.

"Do you know when they will be back?" I asked, trying to play with Lilly so my Gran could get up and move.

"Well anytime now I imagine, they said they would be back before 4. They are doing some last minute shopping at The Trafford" She said making sure Max wasn't around.

"Hello Mam" I heard my Mum signally to her Mum.

"Ah speak of the devil" I said acknowledging that she was home.

"Alright Nick" David said as he entered the kitchen.

"Eh yeah, I won't be here long, just a flying visit. Mum its just to say that Carla and myself will take you up on your offer for Christmas dinner" I said, noticing her beaming smile. Gail Platt is many things and has done many things but her priority is her family. I could see the joy in her face as she processed the information; her whole family was going to be together.

"Oh Nick that is wonderful news" She said.

"Well that's all I really came to say, I'll see you later" I said as I made my way out.

* * *

"Hiya Rita" I said as I entered The Kabin.

"Hello Carla love" She said as she greeted me.

"Just in for you know what" I said as I gave her a wee look.

"Ah, I see love. Well it's in the back, I'll just get it for you" She said as she made her way into the back.

The Kabin had recently started having these in stock which I was really pleased about as it saved the bother of getting it at Dev's. Now that Sophie didn't work there and the only female was Erica, it just didn't feel right.

"There you are love. Good luck" She smiled as I exited the corner shop.

* * *

"Carla, it's me, I'm home" I heard him shout as he shut the front door.

"Carla?" He said again. His voice was increasing in noise and I heard him make his way to the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom. He knew I was in the bathroom.

"Is everything" He said before he stopped. He knew not to say anything else. He just shut the door behind him and came and cuddled me. He knew I was weak, hurt and fragile. He knew everything wasn't okay.

"It's okay" He said, just trying to break the silence.

"It's not happening" I said while battling through my tears.

"Just not yet" He said.

Not yet.


	4. Is It All About The Presents?

**Wow! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Please keep them coming! I realise this chapter is quite long but it is Christmas and your comments have been so nice you deserve it! Honestly please keep reviewing as the more reviews, the more I will update! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and hopefully there should be an update in a couple days! Merry Christmas, Nic x**

I could feel his chest beneath me, moving up and down in a steady pattern. He was playing with my hair and he was tracing his fingers down my back. I wanted to get up because of today but I didn't because I was so happy and content with what was happening right now.

"Mmm, morning" I moaned in my best "I'm acting like I've just woke up but really its been ages" voice.

"Merry Christmas babe" Nick said as he kissed into my hair.

"Merry Christmas" I replied as I reciprocated his kiss.

The kiss grew more and more passionate but not rough and we had decided there would be no Christmas Day sex. In the morning anyway. Nick had realised how upset I had been with recent results.

"Livingroom?" He said, eager to see if "Santa" had been.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Liz" I said as I made my way into the backroom.

"Merry Christmas to you an all darling" She said as she greeted me with a hug.

"No surprise Steve?" I said with sadness in my tone.

"Not so far anyway. I'm really sorry Michelle" She said apologetically.

"Aey, it's nobody's fault, not even Steve's in this case! It's just the luck of the draw" I said as we decided to put the doom and gloominess away and open the presents we had for each other.

* * *

"Nick I told you not to bother!" I said as I noticed the presents under our tree.

"I still feel bad that you never had presents as a kid so I feel it's my duty to make up for it" He said, quite protectively as he wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and rested his head upon mine.

"Well you've been making up for it since the day we fell in love" I said as I kissed his cheek.

* * *

She had opened the majority of her presents, as had I and it was clear we were both genuinely pleased with our gifts. Typical Carla had left the one I was most worried about til last.

"I don't think I can Nick" She said, bringing a lump to her throat.

"I will never pressurize you into doing something Carla you know that don't you?" I said which, thankfully, she responded with a reassuring nod, "I just had a feeling at the time I got it" I said, stroking her hair to assure her everything would be fine and if she didn't want to do her final present that was okay. Her head ended up leaning into my chest which filled me with confidence.

"I'll do it" She said, smiling, lifting my heart and her own.

* * *

"Ho Ho Ho, Saint Nick is arriving again" Came from my husband's mouth as we entered his Mum's.

"Nick, Carla, Merry Christmas" Sarah said as she was first to greet us, both with a cuddle. Sarah and I had formed an unusually close relationship. One I never thought would happen.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I said so I didn't have to continually repeat myself.

"Auntie Carla, look!" Lily said as she came running into my arms. She was showing me her new Baby.

"Aw Lily she is beautiful! Was Santa good to you?" I asked, knowing fine well David and Kylie had spent a fortune.

"He really came Auntie Carla, told you would Uncle Nick!" She said making a funny face over in Mick's direction. Nick was teasing Max earlier on in the week about him knowing Santa wouldn't come because all the "Nicholas'" of the world texted each other. Unfortunately, Lily only understood part of the joke and she took it too heart. Bless her wee face, Nick and Max found it funny however.

"Y'alright Max" I said, ruffling his hair as he gave me a hug while I still had Lily resting in my arms.

"I got everything and more of what I asked for!" He said absolutely beaming.

"Oh wow Max" I said, sharing his excitement as he showed me the sofa dedicated to his presents alone.

"Right you pair, c'mon, give your Auntie Carla a chance to take her coat off!" Kylie said while giving me a distant hug as the kids were stuck beneath us.

"So what did Santa bring you Carla?" David asked me while smirking. I answered him as I leant in to give him hug. Let's just say he was surprised with the main present.

"Dinner will be ready imminently!" Gail shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll help you with the table Kylie" I said, leaving David and Nick time alone.

"Well done mate, Carla seems chuffed with her present" I heard David say to Nick before Bethany entered. Weatherfield's blabber mouth.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Bethany said as she came in. Stating exactly what I had said when we entered. Bethany had calmed down in recent months. Everyone reckoned it was because she was spending a lot more time with me. Sarah had mentioned that she found me "Inspiring" and I was her "Idol".

Carla Connor- 16 year old girl's idol. Who'd of thought it eh?

* * *

"Michelle that's Sean finished. Are you ready?" Liz said as she came into the back room to see me in tears. I had tried to convince myself that it was just the pregnancy taking its toll, but deep down I knew what it was. I was missing my man. Infact, I was missing my men; Steve and Ryan. My hand was resting on my bump which was growing quickly. When Steve comes home, he'll think I've been living in McDonalds!

"Sorry Liz, I will em be out in a few minutes." I said as I was just applying the final touches to my makeup.

"He will be home soon, I promise" She said, stroking my hair.

I wish she could make him come home like when he was a kid. There again, he never listened back then either.

* * *

"Well Gail, thank you so much for a wonderful Christmas!" I said as I was zipping up my coat.

"Thank you for coming, you have made my Christmas wish come true" She said hugging me. We had formed a brilliant relationship, the best I had had with my mother-in-law. Deirdre and I had a lovely friendship but unfortunately it was short-lived. This one is for keeps.

"Right then, see you all tomorrow!" I said, signally to the kids. Bethany carried Lily over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Im glad you are happy Carla, you really deserve it" She said which brought a lump to my throat. Bit by bit, I let her know about my past relationships and events. It took some time.

"We might come to the pub later" David said as he waved us off.

"Do you need to go to The Bistro?" I asked Nick.

"No, Leanne texted earlier saying all was well" He said smiling as we crossed the cobbles.

"Aw brilliant" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to let you out of my sight" He said, making me feel secure as he kissed my head.

As we entered The Rovers we could barely move as it was so busy. I could distantly see Michelle who looked down and not her usual chirpy self.

"Merry Christmas Michelle" I said as I leant in to hug her.

"Merry Christmas babe" She replied.

"What can I get you both?" She asked as I turned my head to Nick.

"A pint and Pineapple juice please" He said as he rummaged in his pocket for his wallet.

"Pineapple juice? On Christmas?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, got a splitting headache! Should be fine in a while" I said while again, I turned round to face Nick who gave me a subtle smile.

"Ehm Michelle, seeing how there is no seats here. Could we go into the back room?" I asked. Nick gave me a reassuring slap on the bum before he started to talk to Kevin who had just proposed to Anna.

"Of course! Liz, Im going take my break" She said, Liz nodded.

"Come on then. Tell me what he got you" She said as we both sat down.

"I was pleasantly surprised actually! He got me a new handbag and he got me this lovely wine cooler thing. It's a lot nicer than what I am making it out to be. I got loads of other wee things. Oh which reminds me, here is yours" I said, pulling out her present from my bag.

It was her favourite Armani perfume and I got her this photo frame where she could put her scan pictures in.

"Aw Carla, thank you so much! This is really lovely" She said as she came over to hug me, I could feel her bump resting on my midriff.

"Wait just let me get yours" She said as she dithered about before pulling out mines.

It was a voucher for a 5 star hotel in central Manchester. She had pre-paid for it all and it was valid for a year. It included Room Service, a Spa Day and it we had a guaranteed room where there was a king sized bath.

"Wow Michelle! Thank you so much! We will really enjoy this!" I said, beaming with joy.

"Right well, I better get back out! Ey are you feeling any better? Red on the house? She said as she stood up.

"Michelle wait" I said as I placed my hand over hers to stop her moving.

"Is everything okay darling? You are worrying me and that isn't good for a woman In my condition" She said, sitting back down.

"It depends how you feel about this, my main present from Nick" I said as I pulled out a rectangular box.

It was a pregnancy test.

Unlike the other thousands I had taken. A noticeable blue line appeared. 6 week pregnant.

"Oh my darling! Congratulations!" She said as we had another powerful embrace.

"Are you pleased?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"We are ecstatic! I was so nervous as it was the last present I unwrapped. I really didn't want to take another test but I was over-the-moon when the result came through!" I said as tears starting streaming down my face.

"Who else knows?" She said as she held her hand in mine.

"The Platts, except Sarah and Bethany. They aren't finding out til after the scan cause if they know the whole of Manchester will!" I laughed. "Can you keep it to yourself just until after the scan?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart" She said. "Hey, c'mon let's go and raise a secret toast to our pregnant Christmas together!" She said as she linked her arm with mines.

"Hey you alright?" Nick asked me as I stood beside him again.

"Yeah, Michelle knows" I said as he kissed the side of my head. "Ey look what Michelle got us for our Christmas" I said as I showed him the voucher.

"Thanks Michelle" He said as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations" She whispered.

* * *

"Glad the music is going even when I ain't here!" Came from the doors of The Rovers as they were swung open.

"STEVE!" Michelle balled as she ran over to the doors where Steve lifted her up, bearing in mind she was a few months pregnant. They kissed passionately, Michelle still in a strong embrace being twirled around. If you thought that was her Christmas miracle, you thought wrong. As Steve carefully placed her down, he placed his own hands on her noticeable bump when he said "Right babe, are you ready for present? I have put a lot effort into this one, okay?

"Yes, of course, although I don't think anything could top this!" She said beaming.

As Steve opened the doors, Michelle burst into tears when Ryan came running through to again, lift her into an emotional embrace.

"How?" Michelle said addressing this to Steve.

"Well I told him about your condition and I told him what my situation was, which by the way, there were no poor weather conditions, I just wanted to wait to give you all your presents at once. I picked him up from the airport and told him the spare room could be his home for now" He said, clearly proud and impressed of his forward planning.

"I can't believe this!" Michelle said as she hugged them both at once.

"Carla!" Ryan said smiling, as he made his way over to me and gave me one of his loving hugs.

"Oh Ryan" I said kissing him. I truly was a class auntie.

"Ey ey, I heard you got married?" He said. Unfortunately, he had a lot of gigs at the time of the wedding.

"I did indeed. You remember Nick don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah course, hey you better be taking good care of her, she means a lot to me" He said in a joking yet serious manner to Nick. This filled me up with tears, I loved him so much, he was a good kid who had been through an awful lot.

* * *

"I've had a truly wonderful Christmas with you Nicholas" I said as we made our way home. It was about 2:00am. The pub was open a lot later than usual with it being Christmas and Steve coming home.

"Yeah? Me too" He said, a tiny bit tipsy as he again kissed me.

"You know I can't believe I can't drink for another 8 months" I said with a slight moan in my tone.

"You'll make up for it" He said laughing as he almost tripped over the kerb.

* * *

"Mm Steve, I am so glad you are home. I've really missed you" I said while cuddling into his side while we were lying in bed.

"I have missed you too babe" He said, kissing my hair while also stroking it. "How have you been keeping?" He asked.

"Steve, you have asked me this over the phone and facetime everyday you've been away!" I said laughing.

"But seriously, I knew some days you were lying" He asked, moving away so I was no longer lying on his chest but we were face to face.

"The pain has been bearable but I haven't hit my worst yet. Mostly I was just lonely. Carla stayed a couple of nights, she has really helped me through these past few weeks" I said seriously. I was so grateful for everything, even just the little things.

"I knew she would have been. I guess she was brilliant support at the scan?" He asked. I could tell he was genuinely gutted and sorry he missed that.

"Yeah she was when she wasn't crying herself!" I laughed.

"Carla Connor, sorry, Carla Tilsley crying?" He asked miffed.

"Oh yes, she isn't as tough as she seems. She thinks she is indestructible at times but those closest to her know at some points she can be very emotional" I said while thinking about all the times we had shed a tear together or when one of us cried for hours and the other one was there for comfort.

"I am so proud of you" He said which I was quite shocked to hear him say.

"Where did that come from?" I asked puzzled.

"Going through the early stages of pregnancy like you have. I'm really proud of you" He said as he pulled me back to my original position and started kissing me passionately. It had been a long time since I felt this loved. He wasn't being too rough and he confirmed it when he placed his hand on my bump.

* * *

"So, how does it feel ey? Being pregnant again?" I said which I immediately regretted, "Sorry Carla, I didn't mean" I started to form an apology before she cut me off and pulled my arms around her waist from behind her.

"It feels amazing, especially to know you will be there for every step of it" She said. I was glad she said that because I didn't but it was what I was thinking. I wasn't going to be needing rehab anytime soon, well after tonight maybe. But in all seriousness, I was glad she knew I was always going to be there.

"Always Carla. Always" I said as I turned her around and kissed the top of her forehead before it drifted into my chest where it lay for a while. She was thinking about what I had just said, I could feel it. I needed her to know for sure but no matter how hard I try or how much I tell her over the next few months she will never completely believe me which is really hard for me to process as it is previous relationships which have made her feel and fear like this.

So it is my job to change her only 'fault'.

She has self-confidence but I needed her to have that amount of confidence in me.

 **I hope you are all happy with Carla and Michelle's Christmas presents! Please let me know if you like the idea of Ryan sticking around or not. No matter where he goes though, he never has done drugs :)**


	5. New Year, New Chapter

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Please do keep the reviews coming! Hope you all have a cracking Hogmanay and do it Scots style! Happy New Year to you all, Nic x**

I woke up to the sound of the fire alarm going off. I was scared stiff. What a bloudy cracking start to my birthday. What worried me more was that Carla wasn't at my side.

"Carla!" I shouted. I could smell the smoke but I couldn't see it.

"Eh, happy birthday babe" She said as she was waving a towel at the fire alarm to make it stop. She had burned the toast so severely it set the alarm off.

"Thanks I think!" I said as I took the towel off her and started continuing the job she was doing. Eventually it stopped.

"What were you actually trying to cook?" I said, hoping it was more extravagant than toast.

"Just toast" She said as she started giggling. "Anyway, happy birthday Nick" She said as she kissed me passionately. I reciprocated and the kiss grew and grew. Eventually we ended up back in the bedroom where Carla gave me a birthday present.

* * *

"Aaah, Steve why did you buy this pub!" I moaned, I really did love the pub and I loved being the landlady but days like New Year's Eve we never get a break.

"You love it babe, I know you do" He said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Have you been out already?" I asked as he was prancing about in his gym gear. This past year and a bit he had been going to the gym with Nick. I loved him before but now with his more toned body, he looked brilliant. I was honestly surprised he kept with it but apparently Nick is better company at the gym than me and Carla.

"Yeah, ending the year as I mean to go on next year" He said.

"That wasn't quite right but I get your drift darling" I laughed.

* * *

"C'mon Nick, open your other presents" I said as I slapped his bum, encouraging him to move into the livingroom. I had wrapped them nicely and put them on the sofa.

"Oh Carla, you really shouldn't have" He said as he unwrapped the small box which contained a Montblanc Star Date Automatic watch.

"These are super expensive, why spend your money on me! We just had Christmas" He said, clearly in shock.

"Well I wanted to treat you; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me "I said and I genuinely meant it. "Plus I own 60% of a booming business "I said proudly. Once Johnny had left, Aidan and I went back to our original deal.

"Well no more expensive gifts ok?" He said. "We have a baby on the way!" He laughed.

"Could be many babies" I joked.

"Oh God, imagine that" He said, continuing unwrapping his presents.

* * *

"So New Year's Resolutions Steve?" Liz asked.

"To be a better father from the start than I was with Amy" He said as he glanced over at me. I was filling up, I was so touched. I hadn't yet told him about my 20 week scan which was 1 week today.

"Aww Steve, you will be and hey, you've got a better mother than Tracy this time around" Liz replied as she winked at me.

"Steve babe, can you come through the back" I asked, the pub was quiet, everyone was getting ready for their arrangements tonight.

"What's wrong Michelle, are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to hospital?" He asked all worried. I found it sweet how protective he was being but I wasn't aware I had sent out worrying signals!

"Hey, no nothing is wrong. I just have something to tell you" I said.

"Go on" He said as he placed a hand on my tummy.

"This morning I booked a scan, it 1 week today. Will I need to aske Carla again or do you think you could make it? I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"If you ask Carla, I will have to severely punish you!" He joked. "Aw Michelle, I can't believe I will see our baby for the first time!" He said excitedly as he gave me a gentle hug, not putting too much pressure on my bump.

"Good. Im glad cause I want you there" I said as we continued our embrace.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE NICK" Lily shouted as she ran into Nick' arms as we entered No 8.

"Thank you Lily" He said as he kissed her while spinning around with her. He was brilliant with kids and I couldn't wait to have mine with him.

"Happy birthday mate" David said as he shook Nick's hand.

"Oh Nick love, happy birthday" Gail said as she attempted to reach up to Nick even once he had bent down.

Once everyone had wished Nick a happy birthday and he had opened his presents, Gail let out our secret in front of Sarah and Bethany.

"Oh Carla, Nick, I am so sorry" Gail said as she immediately covered her mouth. To be fair to her, she genuinely looked sorry.

"Wow wow wow" Sarah said quickly. "Mum, why are you sorry?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, me and Carla didn't want you pair knowing til after the scan because if you two know, the whole of Greater Manchester would" Nick said as he quickly took the pressure of his Mum.

"I am quite offended by that actually" Bethany said quite seriously.

"So, what happens now" Kylie asked. The question on everyone's mind.

"Well could you please not tell anyone til our scan which is February 4th. A I am older, I am cautious of the health of the baby so I don't want everyone knowing" I said as I stepped up confidently stating my opinion.

"That is no problem at all, if that's what you want Auntie Carla" Bethany said. I did trust her, to a degree.

"We better get going Carla, I've got to get The Bistro ready for tonight. You remember that you are working?" Nick said, referring to Gail.

"Yes I know. I will be round soon so I can clean my beloved toilets" Gail said with a chirp in her tone.

"Right, c'mon then" I said as I went to put my cup in the kitchen when I felt someone hug me from the back.

"Are you pleased?" Bethany asked, obviously referring to my pregnancy.

"We are sweetheart, we really are" I replied truthfully.

"I am so happy for you both" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you Bethany" I replied. I was extremely proud of her, she had grown into a wonderful young lady and I was proud to be a part of that.

* * *

"So Ryan, are you thinking of staying here or going back out to Ibiza?" I asked my son.

"Well I'll need to call my people in Ibiza and let them know that I am going to be sticking around here" He said which brought a tear to my eye. I was heartbroken when he left a few years ago. He is a bright lad with good GCSE's.

"Oh darling, that is brilliant! Why though?" I asked curious of his sudden change of heart.

"Well with you and Auntie Carla being pregnant, I want to be around when the two most important women in my life are going through such important events. Plus, I feel really bad that I missed both your weddings" He said. I was extremely proud of my young man, he protected his women well which me and Carla always discussed.

"Ey, you'll need to let Carla know, she will be over the moon" I said truthfully.

"I hope so, I really love her mum" He said shyly.

"I know, you've always had a soft spot for her, but she has one for you as well" I replied.

"I feel it's my responsibility to look out for her because of what Uncle Paul put her through" He said. I was surprised by his reasoning.

"It is not your responsibility Ryan, Paul mucked up big time so never feel it is your doing to make up for it" I said assuring him of his accusations.

"I know it's kind of just an excuse for looking out for her" He said with a bit of laughter.

"Mum, can I ask you something? Cause I kind of feel I am in the dark" He said quietly.

"It's about Johnny, isn't it?" I asked, I knew he deserved to know I just didn't want to tell him long distance.

"Yeah, is that ok?" He asked, he could tell I wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation.

"Yes Ryan, you have a right to know, the whole of Manchester does" I said sarcastically.

"Paul, Liam and my Uncle Johnny had a one-night-stand with Sharon, Carla's mum, resulting in Carla being Johnny's daughter. So Carla has 2 half-brothers in Aidan and Rob and a half-sister in Kate. This is where it gets iffy, so technically Carla is a Connor through birth not marriage and she married her biological cousin. So Carla and I are cousins not just sister-in-law's" I said slowly, trying to let Ryan process the hard information.

"Right, I get that. But can I still call Carla my Auntie?" He asked quite slowly like me.

"You can call her whatever you like, in reason" I joked.

* * *

"So then, where are we spending tonight?" I asked my husband. "It is your birthday so it is up to you!"

"We spent Christmas at The Rovers didn't we? And technically, I am putting our money into the enemy" He joked.

"Yes but that enemy so happens to be my cousin" I quickly responded. I really didn't mind where we brought in the New Year. I had also recently embraced that Michelle and I were cousins although we preferred "Best Friends". It did take some time, not half as long as accepting Aidan and Kate as my younger siblings.

"We will go for Rovers then, your clan will all be there and they mean a lot to you" He said as he continued playing with my hair as we were watching the football.

"Nick are you sure, it is also your birthday?" I said sitting up.

"Yes Carla, funnily enough I am aware of that. However, you are carrying my child and the fact you can't drink, I don't want you gazing at all the amazing, posh, expensive alcohol I have in my Bistro" He said jokingly as he kissed my cheek.

"Your too nice Nick, what did I do to deserve you eh?" I said, reciprocating his kiss.

"Well you have overcome a hell of a lot Carla and you are only 35!" He said but I quickly responded.

"Wow, stop right there mate. These are the 3 days I can say you are actually older than me. You are 35, I am only 34" I said with a quick tongue.

"Sorry sweetheart. Do you want me to run you a bath while it is half time?" He asked. "Then we could get a quick bite at the Bistro before heading to The Rovers?"

"That would be lovely Nicky boy" I said as he slapped me, just because I called him Nicky.

* * *

"You are stunning Michelle, as always" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Babe, I am 19 weeks pregnant! I can't even wear heels as I weigh too much" She joked but thankful for his compliment.

"Makes no difference to me, you are still as vibrant since the day I clapped eyes on you" I was getting all soppy the more I spoke.

"C'mon you" She said gently slapping me. "Last shift of this year, first of next year" I said as we made our way out to the bar. It was only 8 o'clock and the pub was packed. Luckily lots of us were on call tonight; Sean and Eva were up for rotating throughout the night as I promised them a very nice bonus.

"Y'alright Nick mate? Hey congratulations on your news" I said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, cheers Steve. Just can't wait for the scan to confirm everything is ok" He replied.

"I know, we have our 20 week one next week. Im looking forward to it" I said honestly.

"Aw brilliant, all the best. Are you going to find out what Michelle is having?" He asked.

"Eh no I don't think so, we both want a surprise" I replied smiling.

"We are extremely lucky guys eh" Nick joked.

"We are indeed. Those Connor lassies are 2 in a million" I said back.

"They are great. They are two pees in a pod" He joked again.

"Haha they are, inseparable!" I replied as we continued joking about our Mrs'.

"Anyway, what can I get you both?" I asked.

"Just a pint and a pineapple juice please mate" He replied.

"Oh by the way, happy birthday pal" I said as I placed his drinks in front of him.

"Cheers. How much?" Nick asked as he fiddled around in his pocket.

"This ones on the house" I said before going to serve Rev. Billy.

* * *

"What a year it's been eh?" I said as we were all standing in a small group. We being me, Nick, Michelle and Steve.

"It has been a weird one" Nick said.

"I think the hardest thing for me was processing Johnny's bombshell" I stated. "The fact we grew up as me being the only non-Connor and now I am actually Kate and Aidan's older sister and your cousin, I couldn't have done it without you all" I said filling up.

"Ey you, come here" Michelle said as she gave me a hug.

"Our wedding was a highlight though, ay babe?" Nick joked trying to change the subject.

"It was indeed darling" I said kissing Nick. "Thank you again for walking me down the aisle Michelle" I said while holding her hand.

"Well this year is a year of positivity all round. Our beautiful women are pregnant and nothing can spoil that ey?" Nick said as Michelle and I got emotional.

"Right everyone, the countdown from 10!" Liz shouted from behind the bar.

 _10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1_

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

I kissed Nick rather passionately, more than I had expected. We clearly wanted to start the year on a high and our passion was evident. My arms started to tighten around his neck when I realised we were in public and should probably wait until we got home to continue this love.

"Happy new year darling" I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Steve and Michelle kissed passionately but not to the degree of ours, the only restriction was Michelle's larger bump.

Once we had all welcomed each other into the New Year, tradition stood and Auld Lang Syne started to belt out through the pub.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!_

 _For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne. We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne._

 **I'm really not sure about this chapter so I would love to hear your opinion!**

 **Should be another update in a couple of days x**


	6. 35

**I wasn't planning on updating so quickly but my prelims are just round the corner so I will be on a wee break soon!**

 **This chapter was requested so please review! Nic x**

She was gradually waking up as I was stroking my fingers down her back. She started making stupid moaning noises like she did every morning when she didn't want to get up. To be fair it was a Sunday so she could lie in.

"Happy birthday babe" I said as I continued exploring her back.

"Mm, don't remind me" She groaned.

"Back being as old as me again" I joked.

"Again, don't remind me" She said a little more lively.

"What do you want for breakfast? I could go make you something. I was planning to give her breakfast in bed but she was sprawled across my stomach.

"Roy's. I just want a Roy's" She sat up and announced.

"Classy wife I have, don't I?" I joked again.

"Can we just wait 10 more minutes" She asked as she gave me a more passionate kiss which I reciprocated and took this as a chance to give her her present.

* * *

"Mum, it's Carla's birthday today isn't it? Ryan asked me.

"Yeah it is, I think she is going to drop in later. Have you told her that you are staying yet?" I replied.

"No, not yet. Thought today would be a good day?" He told me.

"Yeah, good thinking" I said as I headed out to the bar.

* * *

"Ah Carla, I do believe I must wish you many happy returns today" Roy said to me. Bless him in that cardigan.

"Thank you Roy" I said before he asked Nick what we were having.

As we took a seat, Roy approached me with me a gift bag.

"Cathy helped me with your present. I do hope you like it" He said as he went back to his till.

"Oh" I gasped on the verge of tears.

"Carla, are you okay?" Nick asked me.

"Look" I said as tears starting streaming down my cheek.

It was a pillow made out of one of Hayley's old blouses, and a little message was sown on.

 _ **Carla, this is a blouse I used to wear. Whenever you hold it, know I am there. Love, Hayley x**_

"Roy" I said as I met him behind the counter and gave him a loving hug. I was no longer holding back the tears.

"I am pleased you like it Carla" He said as I returned to my seat.

"That's really lovely Carla; we should keep it in the bedroom. I knew how close you were" Nick said as he held my hand in his.

"Thank you darling" I said as he gently stroked my hand.

"2 coffees and 2 bacon butties" Roy said as he placed the tray down.

"Thanks Roy, for everything" I said.

* * *

"Michelle, what in God's name is this?" Steve asked, referring to Carla's present.

"Babe, its Carla's" I said, not wanting to go into too much depth as I didn't have the energy.

"Speak of the devil" I said as Carla and Nick entered the pub.

"Happy birthday my darling" I said as I kissed her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Michelle" She replied.

"Come into the back, I'll give you your present" I said gesturing her to follow me.

"Oh Michelle, this is beautiful" She said as she gave me another hug.

"Aw, I am glad you like it" I said truly pleased as I wasn't sure how she would accept it.

It was a personalised photo frame which had 4 titles: Friends-Sister-In-Laws-Best Friends- Cousins

Below each title was a photo of when we were in that relationship.

Under Friends, it was a photo Liam had taken when Carla and I weren't ready for our picture to be taken. We were cuddled up in my bed.

Under Sister-In-Laws, it was photo at Carla's wedding to Paul; it was the two of us dancing. It was actually quite embarrassing!

I found it really difficult to pick a photo for this heading as we had so many. I chose the one I took as a selfie when we were lying back into each other in Carla's flat. We didn't usually take selfies but we joked it was evidence for us being madly in love with each other.

The final photo was a picture taken by Maria before Carla and Nick's wedding. Roy was supposed to walk her down the aisle but he was seriously unwell so Carla asked me. The picture meant a lot to me and I could only hope it did to Carla as well.

"You are the best person in my life Michelle, other than Nick, and I truly mean that" She said in buckets of tears. I was pleasantly surprised this meant so much to her.

"Only the best for my first love Carla" I said honestly.

"You'll always be my true love darling, no matter how much I love Nick" She replied.

"You're the same babe" I said. "C'mon, I know Ryan is desperate to give you your present" I said, slapping her bum.

Once we had wiped away our tears, we returned out to the bar where Ryan, Aidan and Kate were having a conversation.

"Happy birthday Carla" They all said accidentally in sync.

"Thanks you lot" She said as she gave each of them a hug.

"I've just been telling this lot your present from me" Ryan said to Carla.

"You better not have spent anything on me! I will be furious young man" She said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"No, I haven't actually. Mum thinks it is something money can't buy" He said as he gave me a quick wink, in which then Carla gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm moving back here, permanently!" My son said as he expressed his happiness.

"Ryan! Really! Oh wow, wow your Mum is right!" Carla said as she and Ryan hugged meaningfully, especially when he lifted her and span her around.

He thought he whispered it better, but I got it. When Carla was in his arms, he spoke into her ear and said "I've stayed to protect you and Mum because you are the two most important people in my life. I am going to be there every step of the way through your pregnancies and beyond. I love you Carla and I am making it my job to always make sure you are okay" Once he said this, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and tears were starting to fill up in her eyes. I was proud of him, proud of his protective manner.

* * *

"Wow I do feel lucky" She said as we entered the flat.

Aidan and Kate had got her a new Michael Kors bag and purse, they were a stunning colour.

"You haven't even had mine yet" I said as we sat down on the sofa, her head leaning on my shoulder while I played with her hair.

"Really? This morning" She said, remembering our passion.

"Carla, do you really think all I would give you was sex?" I joked bluntly.

"Ew Nick, that didn't sound right!" She said as shivers ran through her body.

"Anyway, I am going to give you it tonight so go and pack your bag!" I said as I nudged her shoulder.

"Where are we going like?" She asked, I forgot to tell her.

"Aw, I thought we could use Michelle's Christmas present? Have a wee night out before your tummy grows like the size of a house" I joked.

"You do know, you using Michelle's present doesn't mean it's from you?" She said puzzled.

"Do you want to go or not?" I asked her.

"Yes daddy" She said as she put on her childish voice.

* * *

"How are you feeling about Thursday Mum?" Ryan asked me.

"Alright, it's always a little nerve-raking but it is always exciting at the same time. I'm actually more excited to see Steve's face when he sees the baby for the first time" I said truthfully.

"Are you going to find out what you are having?" He asked me.

"I don't think so Ryan, I don't want to but Steve might so I will need to ask him" I again, replied honestly.

"I am really pleased for you Mum. Steve is a great bloke who you clearly love" I said which almost sent me other the edge.

"I really do darling, I've never loved someone like this since your Dad" I said which did bring a tear to my eye.

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it" I said as we stared into each other's eyes.

"It really is sweetheart. We will need to thank Michelle bigtime" He said, which he was right.

"I love you Nicky Tilsley" I said, which kind of came out of the blue.

"I love you Carla Tilsley" He replied as he took my hand in his.

"Like a couple of lovesick teenagers eh!" I joked.

"Yeah, unfortunately we are far from being teenagers. Which reminds me, happy birthday babe" He said as he handed me a white envelope.

"Oh my, Nick. Are you serious?" I said as it all sunk in.

"As serious as I have ever been" He said, joy written all over his face.

"I don't know what to say, I well. I love you Tilsley" I said as I leaned across the table and kissed him.

"I am also thinking of changing the name" He said.

"Too right!" I joked.

"It can't be called "Nick's Bistro" when I own 35% of it" I said, which made us both laugh.

"Tilsley's Bistro" He said.

"To Tilsley's Bistro" I said as we rasied our glasses of non-alcoholic champagne and champagne.


	7. Too Good To Be True?

**Please make sure you have read the previous chapter as it wasn't coming up at the top of the updates. Please leave a review as I know then you are still interested. Cheers Nic x**

"Morning Michelle, only me. I just want to wish you good luck for later on, give my love to Steve. Just remember everything will be fine darling. Give me a buzz when you are home and I will pop over. Love you always"

That's the voicemail I heard when I found my phone this morning. A lovely, caring message from Carla.

"Steve darling are you almost ready?" I shouted upstairs.

"Almost" He replied.

"Honestly Ryan, you'd think he is the one carrying a baby" I said to him, although he clearly wasn't listening as he was too indulged in his toast.

"C'mon then slowcoach" He said sarcastically gesturing to his watch.

"You actually have the cheek" I joked raising my eyebrows.

"Seriously though, lets get a shift on" Steve said as he walked out of the back room.

I was about to follow him when Ryan grabbed my arm and said "Good luck Mum, everything will be good" as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Carla, are you working at all today?" He asked me as I was slouched on the coach.

"Nope, are you? I replied, flicking through the channels.

"No, do you fancy going out for lunch at The Bistro?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why not eh?" I said as he came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"You thinking about Michelle?" he asked me as he came at sat next to me and put my legs over his.

"Yeah, I just can't wait til our scan Nick. First time around, I was so so scared but this time, I am more excited" I said, gazing into his eyes.

"I am as well babe. I just want to know everything is okay" He said which brought me down to Earth a bit.

"I know, I know. So far, I've been feeling good, there's been no stress" I said, reassuring Nick that I felt okay.

"You know you can trust me Carla" He said, breaking the silence.

"I do Nick." I said defensively.

"Carla, I know you. You let your past limit you. Please don't lash out" He said quickly.

"I know" I said low. I hoped he hadn't noticed but in a way I was glad as it meant he really could read me.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to move onto someone else and I certainly hope I'm not going to hurt you in any way but Carla, I need to know you have confidence in me. I am a really sensitive person as well, relationships haven't went the way I wanted them to go in the past as well but they did which has now led me to this, with you" He said which brought a tear to both our eyes.

"Nick" I started to speak before I was interrupted.

"No Carla. I am asking you a simple question. And whatever you answer, it's not going to affect our marriage, it just means I will need to gain your confidence. Call it my New Years Resolution" He asked seriously but joked before the end.

Instead of verbally answering, I nodded.

"Yes to what Carla? I'm not a mind reader" He stated, a little more stern but not raising his voice.

"I do. I know you are going to be there every step of the way. I know you will run me baths when I need them, I know you will bring me hot water bottles when I want them and I know you will be there as a shoulder for me to cry or lean on" I said as I started to weap.

"Hey hey, stop this eh" He said as he wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"Thank you" He said once my tears were away.

"No, thank you" I replied.

"Right c'mon, bath then lunch" He said as he lifted me up and carried me through to the bathroom.

* * *

"Michelle McDonald"

"Let's go darling" I said, tapping Steve's knee.

"Hi Michelle, how have you been?" Claire asked me.

"I've been okay Claire, no real pain at all" I answered truthfully. " This is my husband Steve" I said to Claire.

"Hello Steve, how was your holiday" Claire asked him.

"Yeah it was good thanks, I was really annoyed I missed Michelle's first scan" He said with disappointment in his voice.

"Well your wife was accompanied by a lovely lady, Carla? Wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah that's right, she is actually pregnant herself! I think her scan is February 4th" I said as I lay down on the bed.

"Right Michelle, this will be cold" Claire said again as Steve placed his hand in my hair and started to play with it. A bit like Carla actually.

"Well Dad, are you ready to see Baby McDonald for the first time? Claire asked rhetorically as she turned the screen around.

"Wow" Steve said as he was holding back the tears.

"Beautiful eh Steve" I said as he took my hand in his.

"Would you like to know the babies sex as they are in a brilliant position for me to tell?" Claire asked.

I turned to Steve to see his expression.

"Your decision Michelle, I really don't mind" He said which I was a bit annoyed at cause if he just said it would have been easier for me!

"I think we will keep it a surprise" I said shyly.

"That's no problem! I think it's nicer not knowing, I've had three kids and I didn't want to know, I think it makes the birth more special but each to their own" She said smiling.

"How many copies would you like?" She asked, referring to the scan photos.

"2 please" I asked. One for our bedroom and one for the frame that Carla got us for Christmas.

"Well, your baby looks very content and very healthy. I don't think you will need another scan but if you experience any pain or you even get a little worried about baby's movements then just come straight back in" She said as I was cleaning my tummy.

"Because baby looks very happy, you should feel something in 2-3 weeks but if you don't that's okay. If you don't feel anything in 5-6 weeks I think it's best if you come in" She said.

"I realise I am going on a bit but this is the nice bit, I promise!" She said as we both let out a little giggle.

"Your baby is due on 4th June" She said, which brought a smile to my face.

"Well thank you again Claire" I said as we were about to leave.

"You are a lovely couple, I love my job when people like you come through that door" She said which made Steve drape his arm over my shoulder.

"Aw thank you" I said a little blushed.

"Have a safe trip home and hopefully you will have a good pregnancy Michelle" She said as we exited her room.

"What a beautiful baby we are going to have Michelle" Steve said as he kissed my head.

"I know darling, thank you" I said as we made our way out to the car park.

* * *

"How many do you want Carla?" He asked me, which I was a bit puzzled at.

"What? How many chips I want with my chicken?" I asked as I choked a bit while reading the menu.

"Nooo! How many kids do you want?!" He said as he let out a little giggle.

"I never wanted any to be honest but when I fell pregnant last time, I realised that I maybe could have been a mum" I said quietly.

"Oh" He said a little disappointed but I hadn't finished yet.

"But, now I'm with you, as many as my body could handle. I think we have a lot to offer as parents and Gail would be dead pleased eh!" I joked a bit on a rather serious note.

"I think we will be darling, intact, I know we will be" He said as he placed his hand on top of mine.

* * *

"Remind me to text Carla when we get home" I said to Steve.

"Of course" He said as he turned round to face me once we had reached a red light.

After a few seconds of silence, I screamed,

"STEVE HE ISN'T STOPPING!"

A driver had when right through a red light and crashed into Steve's side of the car.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't hear.

I couldn't feel.


	8. Cuts and Bruises

**Happy New Year! Please do review as I have been receiving less and less which makes me get the impression that you are not enjoying the story! I am doing this in my very little free time as it is something I enjoy, but I really want others to enjoy reading it! Anyway, rant over, thank you for those who review after every chapter! Cheers, Nic x**

"Michelle, darling, if you can hear me then, please, just squeeze my hand" I said between tears as I held my best friend's hand.

She had not been awake since the car hit them. Steve was in the ward beside Michelle and Nick was currently with him until Liz could arrive. Steve phoned us as soon as he had called the ambulance and police. Liz however, wasn't in The Rovers so we had to time to try and find her. Steve was in a right state on the phone, he was so worried about Michelle understandably. He wanted to be with Michelle now but he is also hurt so the doctors had to convince him to stay separate.

Michelle's chest was rising regularly which I was getting extremely worried at. I never let go off her hand and I gently placed my other hand on her bump.

"Michelle? Come on darling, I cannot lose another Connor. Please sweetheart, just the slightest move of your finger" I said the tears starting to stream down my cheeks more and more.

"Hey, Liz is here now, so I thought I would give them some space. Ken gave her a lift" Nick said as he came and sat next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and started soothingly rubbing it.

"I need her Nick" I said as I continued staring at Michelle.

"She isn't going to leave you Carla" He said with compassion.

"You don't know that" I replied sharply as I met his eyes, still holding Michelle's hand and tracing my fingers along her tummy.

"I think I do" He whispered to me as he was kissing me. For all off 10 seconds my back was turned to her, Nick still facing her.

"What do you mean?" I said which I immediately regretted as Michelle's hand covered mines on her baby bump.

"Oh darling, can you say something?" I asked but still beaming that she started to come around.

"I'll go get someone" Nick said as he ushered out.

"Carla" She croaked,

"Is my baby okay?" As she briefly opened one eye.

* * *

"Hey mate, I know you aren't allowed to come to Michelle yet but, good news, she has started to wake up. Carla is by her side, if I know anything I'll let you know" I said to Steve.

"Aw Nick mate, that's brilliant news" He said as he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Is em, is our baby okay?" He asked going extremely quiet.

"I've just let a doctor know that she has awakened, when they tell us I will let you know straight away. They didn't want to run any tests on the baby while Michelle's condition was unknown" I answered truthfully.

"Thank you Nick" Liz said on Steve's behalf as a doctor for Steve entered.

"Right, I better get back" I said so Liz could find out what was wrong with Steve if anything.

Just as I was about to close the curtain, Steve shouted me back:

"Nick" He said before he coughed,

"Tell her I love her"

* * *

"So what exactly is damaged?" I asked quietly, on Michelle's behalf.

"Well as you know, we checked Michelle in the ambulance, when she first arrived and the current examination just moments ago" Dr Hughes said.

"We have only briefly checked your baby so we are confident that there is a heartbeat and we will send you for a scan imminently" She continued, now talking to all 3 of us.

"So is there any damage to my body, not the baby's" Michelle asked impatiently.

"We would ideally like to x-ray your abdomen as it is clear your ribs are severely bruised but we think two rib-bones may be broken. Now it is up to you as the radiation will be exposed to your baby, however the x-ray's radiation is not as powerful as it would be on you ankle" She said.

"So is it just my ribs?" Michelle asked a little taken back by the severity of her rib damage.

"Unfortunately you have some damage to the bottom of your back which isn't worrying on a grand scheme of things but as you are 20 weeks pregnant, the pain from the pregnancy while intensify because of the damage to your tail bone. You have also strained your trapezius muscle which I am concerned about. Your right leg has a deep cut which I am sure you already knew, but we would like to unbandage it and see if stitches are required. We aren't quite sure how your leg has cut so once your husband has been seen too, we will ask him. Finally, you will develop whiplash over the next few hours but that is most common in a car crash" She said, finally finishing.

"What about her mental state, she was unconscious for a number of hours?" I asked.

"We are extremely happy with how you have responded since waking up Michelle and I suspect no long lasting damage which is extremely good news" Dr Hughes said positively which also brought a smile to all 3 of us.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in" She said as her superior doctor left.

Once the tall gentleman had left she dropped the "Doctor Act" and truthfully said:

"I am a mum myself and I can't begin to imagine how you feel right now. I have had a general feel of your bump and I am confident that your baby has a heartbeat. Once you come back from your scan, I hate to put pressure on you but I will need you want to go ahead with the x-ray" She said as she smiled at Michelle and I and placed her hand on Michelle's arm before exiting.

"I will leave you two to it and go and let Steve know" Nick said.

"Oh darling, it's okay. Michelle, you know yourself it could have been worst and I know that sounds crask" I said as Michelle burst into tears.

"I know, that's not it though" She said, her voice still crackling.

"Baby McDonald will be healthy as well" I said but again she shook her head.

"Michelle, what is it?" I asked now worried.

"If I am in this state and I wasn't the side that got hit, how badly will Steve be hurt because it's his side he hit?" As she continued crying.

"Michelle, Steve was never knocked unconscious and Nick would have told me if something looked seriously bad, he has had is x-rays, honestly darling he will be okay" I said as I rubbed up and down her arm.

* * *

I was walking back and forward between Michelle and Steve's wards. Steve was still talking to the doctor so I didn't want to walk in and I could hear Carla and Michelle talking so I didn't want to go back in.

Eventually the doctor left Steve and I walked in.

"What is the verdict then Steve?" I asked as I took my place next to Liz again.

"My x-ray shows that my right arm is broken in 3 places which is a bit of a pain but other than a bit of whiplash and a few cuts and bruises, I have come out really lucky" He said which was good to hear as he could take care of Michelle still.

"That really is brilliant news Steve" I said.

"How is Michelle though? And the baby?" He asked frantically.

"Michelle has come out worse than you mate, sorry. She has to decide whether she is comfortable in having an x-ray of her ribs as the radiation could be exposed to the baby. She has numerous bruised ribs and the reason they want to x-ray is because they think 2 may be broken. She may need stiches in her leg as she has a really deep cut, damaged tail bone, a strained trapezius which they are concerned about and then just whiplash and the odd cuts and bruises" I said slowly, I knew I was bringing tears to his eyes but he deserved to know everything.

"A real positive however is that she isn't suspected to have any long lasting damage to her mental state despite falling unconscious" I said which did light up the situation.

"Right, that is a lot to process" He hesitated,

"And, the baby?" He continued as he never broke eye contact with me.

"Michelle is going for a scan any minute. The doctors, without a scan, are confident that baby has a regular heartbeat" I said.

"Now? I can't be there" He said which again made him produce tears.

"Carla is going with her, I appreciate that isn't the same but at least she won't be alone" I said trying to bring some light to a dull situation.

"They are going to wheel her round before her scan so you can see here"

"Cheers Nick, you're the messenger eh?" Steve said as I was about to leave.

* * *

"Right you, we are going to go and see your beautiful baby again who is still happy and healthy in there" I said as I pointed to her tummy.

"Thank you for coming" She replied weakly. I had never heard Michelle's voice so frail. I asked the doctor what might be causing that and she told me there might just be inner damage to her throat when she jerked forward.

"Honestly Michelle, where else do you think I would be?" I joked with her.

"Right, 1,2,3, there we go" I said as I was getting Michelle into the wheelchair.

"I'll let you get comfy while I check that Steve isn't talking to someone" I said as I quickly popped my head around the curtain.

"Steve, she does have a noticeable cut across her neck, so just be prepared eh?" I said smiling at him.

"I never thought I would be pushing you in a wheelchair at 33!" I joked trying to cheer her up.

"Nick love, can you open the curtain please?" I shouted through.

"Steve" Michelle loudly croaked.

"Hey, hey, hey don't talk if it hurts sweetheart" He whispered as I pushed her right to his bedside.

"I've heard you have a broken arm" She said.

"Nothing compare to you darling" Steve said as he looked particularly at the cut on her leg.

"Steve darling, I need you to know something" She hesitated,

"I have really tried to keep our baby and if I have lost it I am so, so sorry"

"Michelle, don't say that, please don't say that" Steve interrupted.

"Carla, I will be two minutes. I just need to ask Steve something" She said, I was no rush.

"Steve, if the baby is still here, is it okay if I have the x-ray on my ribs? I think the baby will be okay but if you don't feel comfortable that's okay" Michelle asked.

"It is your body Michelle and I will support you all the way. Good luck darling, eyh, I'm jealous you get to see our baby again" He joked as he leant down to kiss her.

"Everything will be healthy Michelle. Good luck babe" Nick said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good luck sweetheart, you're always alright though eh" Liz said as she gave her a big hug.

* * *

"Wow Michelle, I am so sorry. I am glad you are okay, along with Steve" Claire said as her and Carla attempted to get me on the bed. My leg was an open wound right on my shin so it was really sore to put pressure on it.

"Oh and Carla, I hear congratulations are in order?" She said to Carla.

"Yeah thank you! Blabber mouth here couldn't keep her mouth shut ey?" She joked as she gently touched my shoulder.

"I might take care of your baby as well" She giggled.

"Michelle darling, do you want me to?" Carla asked me. She could see I was struggling putting the tissue around my bump. I was in a hospital gown but I had shorts on for the scan.

"Please" I croaked, quite pathetically for my liking.

"Right Michelle, this won't be quite like your scan earlier, I am going to check your womb, make sure it hasn't cracked" She said, I exhaled a loud sigh which Carla took as a "hint" to distract me. She moved her chair right round because I really couldn't turn my neck.

She was playing with my hand and my hospital tags when we heard Claire call a superior nurse.

"Is everything okay?" Carla asked while still playing with my hand.

"It's not, is it, I've lost the baby" I started crying.

"Michelle, your baby still has a regular healthy heartbeat, see" Claire calmed my nerves as she turned around the screen.

"Just like earlier" I said as a happy tear trickled down my face.

"So why do we need someone urgently?" Carla asked.

"I can see a tiny little split in the placenta which will reduce the about of oxygen and other resources that go to your baby. These are quite common for women who have had many babies so it isn't worth worrying about until my supervisor comes" Claire said, a little sadness in her tone.

"It's all going to be okay Michelle, don't be scared, don't be scared" Carla said as she stroked my hair because I was becoming more and more uptight.

"Hi Michelle, Im Tricia, Im just going to have a little look at the forming of your womb" She said kindly.

"That's no problem" I said. Like I had a choice eh?

Tricia and Claire had a deep conversation and they kept moving my tummy.

"Right Michelle, there is a tiny split to your placenta but I am not fazed by that at all. I understand that you have had a tough day but I would really like you to stay In overnight, just so if you are finding pain, it can be immediately treated" Tricia said.

"I would also advise you to come back in for another scan in about 6 weeks, just to make sure the split hasn't increased" She added.

"Thank you very much" I replied. She was so gentle with her words.

"I can't begin to imagine what you are going through, you have a beautiful baby" She said as she exited.

"Well Michelle, I will make sure I am your midwife for your next scan" Claire said as she gently wiped the gel off my tummy.

"Thank you Claire. I am also having an x-ray tonight on my abdomen, will it be safe?" I asked with my croaked voice.

"The radiation won't affect baby at all" Claire said smiling.

"Well I will pop along to see you before I leave tonight, but please don't worry Michelle. The more you worry, the more uncomfortable baby will become" She added.

"Thank you Claire, I might see you in a few weeks" Carla said as they both got me back into my wheelchair.

* * *

"What are the result then Carla?" Michelle asked me. Steve was now in the same ward as Michelle as they just put two beds together. The consultant told me the results as Michelle was too uptight. Ryan, Nick and Liz were also here. Ryan had 3 job interviews today so he was impossible to contact but he came as soon as he could.

"You do have 1 broken rib but they suspect that not to be extremely painful as it is not as bad as they thought" I paused while everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"They have also decided that your leg cut is extremely deep and there is the odd piece of glass, which explains the cut it the first place. Doctors are not allowing theatre while you are pregnant so the only other option is to do it here when you can dream about loopy land" I joked towards the end.

"Well I don't really have a choice" Michelle said, faking a smile.

"You are allowed 2 people while they are stitching up" I said.

"Can you be one, please" She asked me.

"Of course darling" I said as I held her hand.

"Steve darling, I want you there but you don't have your hand" She joked.

"Hey Michelle, have Ryan. He will be better than me, like you say I can't exactly hold your hand" Steve responded honestly.

"Ryan would you mind?" Michelle asked my nephew.

"You are my Mum after all" He smiled.

 **Please leave a wee review and look out for a oneshot very soon! Nic x**


	9. 1,2,3

**I really appreciate your reviews! For some reason, they weren't showing here but now they are! I am receiving them through my email so I really enjoy reading them, especially to those who review every chapter! Thank you so much and please keep them coming! Also I think this will be the last update for a few weeks, my prelims start on Friday for 2 weeks and I have been updating whilst revising but I am under a lot of pressure to succeed so I need to focus on them! Cheers, Nic x**

I had been awake for hours; it felt like I had been up all night.

I told Nick, I convinced Nick everything would be ok.

Why was I so confident?

I started to run my fingertips over his chest, trying not to wake him but I clearly failed as we awoke imminently.

"You alright" He asked me as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah, yeah course. Excited" I lied.

"Carla, please stop acting as you are rubbish at it!" He joked, trying to send a serious message.

"Hey!" I said as I slapped his arm.

"It will all be okay? Won't it?" I asked sheepishly.

"I hope so. I really hope so" He whispered as he brought be into a hug, me cuddling into his chest and placing a hand on my bump.

* * *

"Ryan, don't worry about them. It's their loss" I said to my son who had yet again not got the job he had gone for.

"Honestly Mum, there isn't many jobs left in the area" He replied.

"What about Tilsley's Bistro?" I suggested.

"They are always banging on about being short staffed" I added.

"I've never been a waiter before?" He stated.

"Well you have the looks and Andy would teach you" I said.

"May as well try" He said a little more upbeat.

"They have their scan today so I'd probably wait until tomorrow" I replied, remembering the trauma I went through a few weeks ago.

"How are you coping Mum?" He asked me since we were alone.

"Im okay darling" I lied.

"Mum I can read you like a book, what's the worst?" He asked as he reached for my hand.

"Everything Ryan. I can't sleep because all I see is the car coming or the pain in my ribs is excruciating. I can barely even turn my neck and as for these bloudy crutches, the sooner my stiches settle in, the better" I added.

"I'm so sorry Mum" He said as he bowed his head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What have you got to be sorry for?" I questioned, puzzled.

"I promised you I would protect you and look at you" He said as I could feel a tear coming on.

"This couldn't have been stopped Ryan, believe me. Don't feel like this because when you can protect me, you won't because you've already backed out of it" I said as I brought him in for a hug.

* * *

"Carla Tilsley"

"It will all be okay" Nick reassured me. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Carla, how are you?" Claire asked me.

"I'm okay thanks, bit weird me having the scan!" I said, referring to Michelle's scan.

"This is my husband Nick. Nick this is Claire, she has been with Michelle" I said as they greeted each other.

"How has Michelle been keeping? She asked as I lay myself down on the bed.

"Eh, not the best. She has really been struggling with the crutches but she is a soldier and carries on!" I joked.

"Haha. She is a lovely lady and deserves the best" She said which really touched me.

"She is" I replied.

"Right then Carla, have you had children before?" Claire asked as she put the tissue around my clothes. Nick started to comfort me buy rubbing my shoulder as he knew I didn't like talking about my miscarriage.

"No but I miscarried in June 2014" I answered.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Well hopefully everything will be okay this time around" She responded.

I turned to Nick and he took my hand in his.

"This will be cold Carla and you will start to feel some pressure in a minute" Claire said as my ultra-scan began.

Over 5 minutes had passed and she hadn't said a word. I was getting worried and Nick could tell. He started to place kisses in my hair but I still felt anxious. Then our worst fears came true, Claire called for a superior supervisor.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked as I was getting to emotional.

"I don't want to say anything until my supervisor arrives" Claire said, not making eye-contact with either of us.

"Nnnick, I can't do this. I can't do this again" I started to say panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey, you might not have lost it" He whispered, stroking my hair.

"C'mon Nick, we both know this isn't normal" I said as I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Carla, Im Tricia. Sorry, have we met before?" She asked a little puzzled.

"Yes, my friend Michelle was here a few weeks ago with a split in her placenta after being in a car crash" I said.

"Ah yes, is she doing ok?" She asked.

"Bearable I think" I said, not wanting to go into deep conversation, I just wanted to know if our baby was still here.

* * *

"Steve, where are you?" I shouted.

"I am trying to make a cup of tea but it is difficult with only one hand" He replied.

"Well Im on crutches so I am no use" I said with a tone.

"Michelle, look, we are both as useless as each other and it's just a shame that it has come at this time but please do not use a tone with me. We have to be strong together through this" He said, which sounded patronising to me.

"Steve! Shut up! I am carrying your baby while I am dealing with constant pain! You have no bloudy idea! Just stay out of it!" I shouted as I made my way out of the backroom.

"Ey, what going on in here?" I heard Liz say as she shut the door behind her. I made my way over to the door to ear drop.

"I don't know Mum, I think everything it just taking its toll on her but she keeps pushing me away and I can't help her" He said.

I walked away into the bar, annoyed at Steve's snide comments.

* * *

20 minutes after Tricia arrived and we still heard nothing. Nick was trying to distract me by keeping me in conversation about our Bistro. It felt weird calling it ours.

"Carla, how far along were you when you lost your baby?" Claire asked which did worry me.

"I was around 16 weeks" I replied.

"How did you lose it, if you don't mind me asking?" She added.

"It was put down to extreme stress, it's a long story" I replied not wanting to go into depth.

"Right, thank you" She smiled.

"Have I lost it again?" I asked.

"No, you haven't" She smiled.

Nick and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. He placed kisses in my hair.

"So, is there something wrong with me?" I piped up.

"No, not quite. We just needed to know how stretched your womb would have been because it will stretch quite big this pregnancy" Tricia replied.

"Is the baby big?" Nick asked.

"Not baby, babies!" Claire said as she turned the screen around.

"Carla, your carrying triplets!" Claire smiled.

"Wow, Nick" I said, a slight hint of worry in my tone.

"Congratulations" Tricia and Claire said.

"We will take a few measurements and obviously, the babies will be considerably smaller but so far, all is looking good" Claire added bringing tears to my ears.

"Nick, 3 babies at once? How are we going to do this?" I questioned him, baffled but pleased.

"Like we always do. Carla, neither of us have lived a "normal" life, so what's the difference?" He asked.

"I love you Tilsley" I said.

"I love you, and our 3 wee ones" He said as his head indicated to my bump.

"Right then Carla, right now, all three babies are looking as comfortable as possible. Your placenta is the rarest, trichorionic which means each baby has their own placenta, this isn't bad however. You will need more scans than a normal pregnancy but I will refer you to Tricia after this where she will tell you exactly when you need certain tests. Normally, we do not run tests detecting Downs syndrome until your second appointment but because this is your second pregnancy, we wanted to let you know in case the result was positive for Downs syndrome" She said, letting me and Nick process this information.

"So do any of our babies have Downs Syndrome?" Nick asked.

"From the tests run earlier, we can see no sign of Downs Syndrome" She said which was pleasing although it wouldn't matter if they did.

"You are in terrific health Carla which is brilliant for the babies as well as yourself. I will let you go speak to Tricia, she is only next door" She said as she said goodbye.

"Thank you Claire" We both said.

* * *

"Steve, I am sorry the way I snapped earlier" I said nervously as we were standing behind the bar.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your hormones are wild right now and we aren't exactly in the best condition the now are we?" He said as he lifted his arm in its stookie.

"Thanks darling, I shouldn't take it out on you though" I said, reinforcing how sorry I was.

"Come here you" He said, indicating for an embrace which was difficult when I had crutches and one of his arms was restricted.

* * *

"I can't believe this Carla" I said as I placed my hand on her bump.

"I know. I am going to get so fat" She joked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be okay. I promise" I said as she moved her head to my chest.

"I know, I have you, everything will be okay"


	10. News Spreads Quick

**So my prelims finished on Friday, woohoo! Next week I will try and get back to updating every few days and I think I will continue with my other fic which was originally a one shot! Please give that a wee read and review as well if you can! Reviews are always loved, cheers Nic x**

"Urgh Nick, I wish we could stay like this all morning" I moaned as he was gently playing with my hair with my head on his chest.

"We can if you like?" He replied.

"Im gonna have to go to work" I groaned.

"Carla, seriously? You own the place!" He laughed.

"Yeah well, I took yesterday off and I will have to finish work earlier now since I am carrying three Tilsley's" I said.

"Yeah that's true. I still can't believe this, can you?" He replied.

"No, in a few weeks I will when I am the size of a house!" I joked, playing with the hairs on his chest.

"I'll still love you" He said as he planted in my hair.

"Im going to be massive Nick, the stretchmarks I'll be left with" I said starting to worry about my figure.

"You are happy though?" He piped up, a little concerned with my lack of happiness.

"Nick, I am the happiest, luckiest woman alive! I just can't believe 3 at once!" I said, assuring him I was over the moon we were having kids.

"Well if anyone can do it, we can" He said, now looking onto my eyes.

"It's going to be such an expensive year" I said, we rarely worried about money.

"You don't worry about that, we own 2 booming businesses between us and if push comes to shove, you just can't get another Kors watch" He joked towards the end.

"Im going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe!" I said excitedly.

"Yes darling, of Marks and Spencer's maternity clothes, not Selfridges dresses!" He joked, expanding his eyes.

"When do you want to tell people?" I questioned after a pause.

"Cause your crew knew we had our scan yesterday and so did Michelle" I added.

"Well I think we better tell everyone today" He said, slightly surprising me.

"Are you sure? I would love that but only if you are sure?" I replied.

"Yeah, the sooner Aidan knows, the more time you can get off and people will know you aren't just getting really fat" He said.

I slapped his chest jokingly with his comments about my fatness.

* * *

"Gran its Nick and Carla" Bethany said as we were welcomed into The Platts. Nick asked Gail to get Sarah and Bethany to hers and for Audrey to close the Salon for an hour or so. The kids had a half day at school.

"So, how did it go?" Kylie had the courage to ask first.

"Well everything is looking as good as it can be in Carla's condition" Nick said, leaving the secret for a few more seconds. The anticipation.

"Sorry, am I missing something? Carla's condition?" Sarah asked, slightly concerned.

"We are having triplets!" I exclaimed as Nick wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh my God!" Bethany said in a crescendo.

"Wow, congratulations guys" Sarah added, beaming.

"Thank you" We said almost in unison.

"Im so happy for you Carla" Kylie said as David shoke Nick's hand.

"Congratulations babe" David said as he gave me a kiss.

"Oh Nick lovie, I am so pleased for you both" Audrey said as she gave him a kiss.

Gail then approached me giving me a massive hug.

"Congratulations you two, I am so very happy for you" Gail said with a smile on her face.

"Mum, what's going on?" Max said to Kylie as he entered the room, Lily not far behind him.

"Shall we tell them?" Kylie asked me as Lily noticed I was in the room.

"Auntie Carla!" She said loudly as she ran over to sit on my knee.

"Yeah, they will notice soon enough" I said as Max looked confused.

"Lily, Auntie Carla has 3 babies in her tummy" I said as I removed her hand from my shoulder and pointed it to my growing bump.

"Wow" Lily whispered.

"Are they real?" She added which made everyone laugh.

"Yes they are sweetheart" I giggled.

"So you're pregnant?" Max asked, a little unaware of his feelings towards this.

"Yeah Max, she is. You are gonna have 3 new cousins, how cool is that mate?" David asked him.

"That's really cool!" Max said as he came over to me and placed his hand on my tummy.

"How big will you get Auntie Carla?" He asked innocently.

"Max!" Kylie said.

"Really big Max! Im going to look really funny!" I said, trying to bring some light into the conversation.

"Do you want tea?" Bethany asked, like it was her own home as everyone acknowledged a yes.

"Yeah I'll come and help you darling" I said, an excuse to get up and moving.

"I can't believe you're having triplets Carla" Bethany said as she popped the kettle on.

"Neither can we. I am going to get so big and unable to move!" I replied.

"You've got a nice little bump just now though" She said, which I did.

"I just wish it would stay this size! I can just squeeze into my clothes the now but I am going to have to get some new ones soon" I responded.

"I am really chuffed for you, and Nick" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks sweetheart"

* * *

"Liz, Steve, Ryan and I are going to see Carla" I said as we walked through the bar. Well I hobbled on my crutches.

"Why? Is everything ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, think she just wants a catch up" I lied.

"Okay, no worries. But remember you are both on at 5 and I am not covering again" She said, although we barely heard her.

"Do you think everything went well?" Ryan asked.

"I really hope so, she really wants this one" I replied.

"What do you mean, this one?" He asked innocently.

"Carla miscarried just after she found out Peter was having an affair mate" Steve replied, saving me to.

"Oh God, how far along was she?" He asked, taken aback a bit.

"Around 16 weeks" I said.

"Wow, I have missed a lot" He said a little sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, but Ryan your only 20, you had to have a bit of fun before you start to think about work and that" I said, making sure he didn't feel bad because I encouraged him to go and have fun.

We reached Roy's and he was just heading to Carla's as well.

"Y'alright Roy" Steve said to grab his attention.

"Ah yes, hello. I am just on my way to Carla's; I assume that is where you are all heading?" He asked ever so politely, just like usual.

"Yes it is" I said nodding.

"Do you have any idea why she is asking for our presence?" He quizzed.

"No, none at all" I said, not wanting to steal Carla and Nick's moment.

"How are you keeping Michelle?" He asked as he gestured to my significant bump.

"Everything has been good Roy, thank you. I haven't really had a lot of pain, I just can't believe how big I am already" I said.

"And how are you both after your accident?" He asked.

"We are both in a lot of pain to be honest Roy. Steve is more able than me but that isn't really hard! I can barely do anything, the sooner I am out of these crutches the better" I said as we approached Victoria Court.

"Ryan can you take the stairs and knock on Aidan and Kate's? I told them we would all go together but I am gonna have to take the lift" I said.

Kate and Aidan bought a flat together once Johnny returned to Tenerife.

* * *

"Well then, why are we all here?" Michelle asked once everyone had tea and what not. She knew, she was just bloudy impatient.

"Michelle, Steve and Ryan already half know but don't take it offensively we just didn't want everyone knowing" I piped up before Michelle interrupted.

"Wow, wow, wow, what do you mean half?" She asked, looking between Nick and me.

"Ey, at least you know half" Kate said.

"It not a competition!" I joked.

"Carla are you dying or somein?" Aidan asked.

"No you big twit! Nick and I are going to be parents" I pronounced while Nick placed his hand on my knee.

"Congratulations! I have to say, I did think you were Carla cause you haven't had a drink in ages! Kate said as she came over and hugged me.

"I reckon you've known as well Aidan, cause in that office you've constantly been looking at my growing stomach" I joked as we shared an embrace.

"A tiny thought did come to my mind but then I just thought you were getting fatter as you have had 2 cakes from Roy's everyday" He replied.

"But hey, congratulations" He said as he shoke Nick's hand.

"Carla, I am so very pleased for you both" Roy said to me and my husband.

Once everyone knew, Michelle gave me a funny look.

"Darling, I knew you were pregnant so how come do I only know _half_? She asked.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She added.

"God, give us a minute Michelle!" I laughed.

"As you have probably guessed, there is something else you should probably know" Nick said before raising his eyebrows at me.

"We aren't actually having a baby, we are having 3!" I said and with this, Michelle let out such a squeak. Her voice was still a little croaked from the crash.

She attempted to get up but she was really struggling.

"You stay there, I'll come to you" I said, gesturing for her to stay seated.

"I can't believe this" I whispered to her whilst we were hugging.

"You are both going to be amazing Carla, you have nothing to worry about" She said reassuring me. I hadn't even said that I was worried or anything, she just knew.

I think that's what made it special. She just always knows.

"Congratulations Auntie Carla" Ryan said as he lifted me gently off my feet.

"I will always be here for the 3 of them" He added as placed his handed on my tummy.

"Thank you Ryan" I said welling up.

"Excuse me, I am just going to speak to Nick" He said as he left me and I started talking to Kate.

* * *

"Congratulations Nick, imagine if yous had three girls eh?" Ryan said as he patted my back.

"They will have me wrapped around their little fingers like their Mum" I joked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He asked.

"Name it" I said, a little intrigued.

"I know this is a really happy time for you both and this is probably the last thing on your mind but here goes. You know like how I am planning to stick around for a bit, I have been having interviews left, right and centre and I am not getting anything, the other day my Mum mentioned yous were looking for a new waiter, I know I've never been one but I am sure I could pick it up? Like I say though, I know this is the least of your worries. Sorry I've kind of poured this on you" He said which I found really genuine.

"Sold" I said simply, which left him a little baffled.

"Sorry, I don't follow" He replied a bit star struck.

"Your Mum was right, we are looking for a new waiter, well we were. You've got it. I don't care if you've never been one before, I'll get Andy to be your mentor for a couple weeks then you can officially start. Come in on Monday and we will get things sorted and hey, you mind your Auntie Carla owns 35% of it so she'll make sure you are meeting the standards" I joked as I shoke his hand.

"Wow, thanks Nick" He said a little surprised how instantly I gave him the job.

"What was all that?" Carla asked as she approached me.

"Me giving Ryan a job at the Bistro" I said as I pulled her in with my hands wrapped around her waist.

"He'll be well chuffed, thank you" She said as she kissed me.

"He hasn't permanently got it yet! He might hate it!" I joked

"Yeah but it is one less thing off Michelle's mind for now" She said, which was true.

"How is she doing? I don't like to ask" I said truthfully.

"She puts on a front, like me. I know she is struggling, the pain is excruciating and the most worrying thing is that she hasn't felt her baby kick yet" She whispered to me so Michelle knew we weren't talking about her.

"Things will get better" I said, trying to reassure my wife.

"I hope so Nick, I really hope so"

 **I know this is a bit repetitive but I just fancied writing about people finding out! The next few chapters will be much better though I promise but please leave a review so I know folk are still interested! Cheers Nic x**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**I just want to thank the guest 'Elise' who has reviewed every chapter!**

 **I really haven't been receiving many reviews at all recently so if folk are less interested I might just abandon this by setting a future chapter. I really don't want to do this as I have few ideas but if no one is interested there really is no point!**

 **Please do review; otherwise I just become really demotivated. Even if it's just to say you do like where this is going! Any ideas are welcome.**

 **Cheers Nic x**


	12. It's Alright

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I will carry on with this fic. To be honest, I was lacking motivation after not writing for so long but now I am fully motivated! Cheers Nic x**

* * *

"I am really scared darling" I said as I made my way into the back room.

"Try to stay calm, I know that sounds crask but the more you worry today the worse you will feel" Steve replied to me.

"Words of wisdom from Steve McDonald ladies and gentleman. The man who has been through pregnancy how many times? NONE" I shouted, back in his face.

"Hey, don't start" He said, placing his hand on mine before I swiftly removed it.

"Shut up. I'm going to meet Carla. I'll see you at 1" I said, and with that, I got up and left.

* * *

"Y'alright Auntie Carla?" I heard as I was in my own wee world.

"Yeah I am, but hey, I should be asking you that!" I said as I raised my brows.

"Me? I am really looking forward to this" He replied. Andy had been teaching him for the past 3 weeks and today he was officially starting his job.

"Andy has been singing your praises" I said.

"Really? Wow. Back to you though, how are you?" He said as he directed it to my now evident bump.

"Doing away, I haven't had too much morning sickness or pain. I've been lucky so far" I said truthfully.

"That's really good. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything mind" He said which I was truly grateful for.

"I will Ryan, thank you" I said with a smile.

"Well I best be off, don't want to get off on a bad note eh?" He joked.

"Too right, good luck and enjoy it" I said as he gave me an unexpected hug.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear.

* * *

"Oh Michelle" I said as I entered Roy's.

She was at the hospital yesterday to hopefully get rid of her crutches but that clearly hadn't happened. She still had the cast around her upper-arm and straps on her shoulder.

"I can't do this Carla" She said as I sat down.

"What?" I replied.

"All of this. Pregnancy is hard enough, but when in crutches and casts, it's near impossible" She responded with great sadness in her tone.

"Hey you, don't be so daft. You are so strong, this is nothing! I've got three little cherubs!" I said, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"I just feel so hopeless. I can't even get dressed in the morning Carla. I can't bathe mys" She started before I interrupted her.

"I wouldn't complain about bathing alone" Which she laughed at.

"You know what I mean" She said, her voice still croaking.

"Did they say anything about your speech darling?" I asked.

"Yeah, they did actually, they are a little worried that I am still croaky. They think I've done something to my trachea" She stated.

"God your lacking luck the now eh?" I said, feeling sorry for her.

"Tell me about it. I reckon it will get worst today" She said and with this, I becoming increasingly worried.

"Woah woah woah, don't say that" I said taking her hand it mine.

"I'm past 26 weeks Carla and I still haven't felt anything" She said, tears starting to form.

"Everything will be perfect. I promise, just like always" I replied.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" She blurted out.

"I never do" With me saying that, she raised her head so her gaze met mines.

* * *

"Hey babe" I said as Carla entered the Bistro and I greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello darling" She replied.

"You're usual?" I asked.

"Of course" She replied.

"Ryan" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Yes boss?" He responded innocently.

"Carla, your waiter. Ryan, customer" I said as I took a step back.

"Can I have a soda water and lime please?" I heard her ask.

"Coming right up" He replied, professionally

"How was Michelle?" I asked.

"A bit nervous but I'm sure she'll be fine" She replied.

* * *

"Hi Michelle, how are you?" Claire said as we crossed paths once again.

"Truthfully, drained Claire. I'm still in a lot of pain" I said, not lying as I didn't have the energy.

"You've had a terrible time recently, both of you" As she regarded Steve.

"Right then, would you like a hand getting onto the bed?" She asked me as Steve was also still restricted with his cast although he was hoping to get it off next week.

"Please" I replied weakly.

"Have you felt any movements from baby yet Michelle?" She asked another.

"No I haven't and to be honest I have been really worried as I've honestly felt nothing" I said truthfully.

"I know it must be hard with everything you're going through but have you kept stress and anxiety to a minimum?" She added.

I knew I had fell out with Steve more than I should have but I just couldn't admit it. Even now, I couldn't turn to look at him although I knew I was going to have to try and make up with him.

"I have tried but it has been a tough time" I lied.

"Well I am not too worried right now but let's have a little look too see what's going on in there" She said as she started the scan. Steve placed his hand on my shoulder which I found really comforting. I then realised how harsh I'd been with him lately. He was feeling the effects just as much as me.

"Baby's heartbeat is steady and very healthy and they are looking a good size and very comfortable" She told us with a smile upon her face, she realised just how much a relief this was for us.

"The split in your placenta hasn't grown which is very pleasing and baby looks comfortable which suggests they are happy with the amount of oxygen they are getting" She added as Steve and I saw our baby again.

"Nothing to worry about at all Michelle! I hope this brings you comfort" She added again as a few tears came to my eye.

I turned round to face Steve who brought his head closer to mines, I kissed him, meaningfully, and then whispered "I'm sorry".

"Thank you" I said as Claire gave us both another big smile.

* * *

"Aww thank God" I said as I read the text from Michelle.

"Did everything go okay?" Nick asked as we were lying on the sofa together. I was leaning into his front as he was playing with strands of my hair.

"Yeah it did. I was starting to get worried 'cause her scan was mid-afternoon and she hadn't text me but Steve took her for a meal" I explained to him.

"Well that's something good for them" Nick stated.

"It is yeah" I said, leaning further back into him so he could place his hands on my bump with mines.

"You're getting big Tilsley" He joked as he gently traced his fingertips up and down my roundness.

"I know and I'm only 15 weeks!" I replied.

"I like seeing you get big" He said which made me turn around and face him completely.

"You like fat women?" I let out with a laugh.

"No not that! I meant you getting considerably bigger by the day makes this whole experience more real" He said while planting kisses on my forehead.

"Aw I see. Yeah it does, I love being pregnant" I said which made his mouth drop.

"Am I hearing this right? Carla Tilsley admitting she is enjoying pregnancy!" He joked. I slapped his chest.

"Less of the sarcasm! I am enjoying it. Every morning, waking up and stroking my curved tummy" I replied as he kissed my forehead again.

"Well I am just now, that's because I haven't had anything severe yet!" I added,

"Mmm" He said as he pressed his lips against mines.

"What?" I questioned.

"I love you when you get all soft" He said, continuing to kiss me.

"Just when I'm soft?" I replied, reciprocating his kisses.

"No, I love you more when you get feisty actually" He responded and with that he carefully shuffled along a bit closer to me and guided me to sit on his knees, my thighs either side of his.

The kisses started to become more passionate but not rough. Nick was never rough but he took extra care recently.

"Do you want to take this into the bedroom?" I asked slightly seductively.

"Are you sure your'e up for it?" He asked all concerned about me.

"Yes darling, it will be less frequent very soon so I better make the most of it" I said, resuming our passion.

"4 of you are heavy!" He joked as her carried me into the bedroom where he would comfort me. After all, I was carrying his 3 kids.

* * *

"I'm really sorry darling" I said once we returned home. Steve was gently rubbing my leg as it was resting on his knees.

"Don't worry about it okay?" He replied as our gazes met each other's.

"No it's not okay. I have been out of line these last few weeks. I've been selfish, you are going through pain just as much as me and probably more as you worry about me because you are a kind and caring man" I said as I made my way to sit right next to him.

"I forgive you sweetheart, honestly I do" He said as he placed a kiss to the side of my head.

"Thank you darling. I promise I will get back to my normal self soon" I replied weakly, Which actually sounded really pathetic.

"There is no rush Michelle. Everything will get better, eventually, I promise." He said.

"Oh my God" I said after a relatively long time of just silence as we cuddled together.

"What is it Michelle? Do you need me to call Carla?" He asked frantically.

"No just give me your hand" I whispered to him,

I placed his hand together with mines and then it happened. It really happened. After making up with Steve I finally felt in,

Our baby was moving.

Ours.


	13. Love Is In The Air

**Just a quick filler chapter before big things happen! If you can, leave a review, cheers Nic x**

It had been roughly 5 weeks since Michelle's additional scan. Carla was now 20 weeks pregnant and Michelle was 29 weeks. Carla had had extra scans in between, just for precaution.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I thought you had already left" I replied, still moving closer to the door.

"Don't change the subject Carla. Back here, now" He said, using his finger to indicate I had to move to him.

"I don't need to" I said as I looked to the breakfast he had made.

"You may not, but these 3 do" He joked as he placed his hand on my large, large bump.

"Mm, you've got me" I mumbled into him.

"Where are you actually going?" He asked again.

"Meeting Michelle, telling her about yesterday and just a general catch up" I responded.

"How's Ryan getting on?" I added.

"He's doing well, I'm impressed. Andy has been a great help so I'm thinking of giving him a bonus if that's okay with you?" He responded.

"Me?" I asked a little bewildered.

"35% is yours babe!" He replied.

"Yeah I just thought that" I muttered away.

"You thought?" He reiterated.

"I don't know what I was thinking! I just think its sweet you were running it by me" I said as he leant in for a kiss.

"That's what partners do" He mumbled in our kiss.

* * *

"Thank you darling" I said as she handed me my cup of tea.

"How are you doing without the crutches? I added.

"I love the freedom but sometimes I do wish I still had them both, I have the one that I have to use when I'm walking or standing for a long time so that's a good thing" She replied as she sat down next to me.

"You do look a lot happier again!" I said with a smile.

"I feel it; everything is heading in the right direction. Still a lot of medication and these straps but I am freer" She replied with a pleasing sigh.

"Anyway, how did you get on yesterday?" She added, asking me.

"It went as well as it could have, Baby A and B are a bit bigger than Baby C but everything is looking good. They all have strong heartbeats; Nick and I are so relieved!" I told her as I handed her our scan photo.

"Aw Carla, I am so happy for you both! I truly am, you both deserve it so much" She replied as she rubbed my arm.

"Thank you darlin, how's baby McDonald doing?" I asked.

"Doing well, eh?" She said, as she spoke to her tummy.

"Steve and I briefly discussed names last night" She added.

"Oh really? What have you's been thinking?" I questioned.

"I mentioned Katie, you know after Steve's sister and I liked Olly for a boy" She responded.

"Katie is lovely, as is Olly" I replied.

"What date are you due love?" Michelle asked me.

"15th June and I will be 33 weeks but it really can vary obviously, it just depends how big I get! Are you a few weeks before?" I replied.

"Yeah, Im due the 6th" She said.

"I can't believe we will be mum's at the same time" She added.

"You're already a mum!" I joked.

"Yeah to a 22 year old!" She replied.

"An incredible 2 year old" I piped up.

"He absolutely adores you Carla" Michelle told me.

"What can I say, the lad has brilliant taste!" I laughed back.

"I'm so proud of him" She said.

"So am I!" I added.

"He's really looking forward to 4 babies around, he's been the youngest for so long, apart from wee Liam but he has only started spending time with him" Michelle stated.

"Aw, that's lovely. I didn't know he was getting along with Liam" I said.

"He's took him to the park these last few days, Maria said he's been loving it" She said with a smile.

"He'll be so protective" I added.

"He will" She said.

* * *

"Nick, are you in babe?" I shouted as I entered the flat.

There was a note left on the kitchen island.

 _Carla,_

 _I'll be in the Bistro all night, Im so sorry, if you can though, do pop in as it will be really busy so I'd love to spend the night with you._

 _Love you always,_

 _Nick x_

* * *

"What the?" I heard her say as she entered the dead Bistro.

Other than me, not a soul in sight. The lights were dimmed with only candles generating brightness and heat.

"You said it was busy?" She said as she approached me.

"I told a fib" I laughed.

"You closed early why?" She asked, continually coming closer to me.

"So I could spend a night with you, in here, alone" I said as I opened my arms for her to come into, although her bump came 20 minutes before her.

"You really are the best" She mumbled as our lips connected.

"So what brought all this on?" She asked yet another question.

"I can tell, day by day, you're getting more tired so I thought I spend a night out with you while you still could" I truthfully replied.

"Night out? Nick, we own the place!" She laughed.

"You wouldn't have went somewhere in town though, would you?" I asked.

"Probably not" She mumbled a bit.

"I do love you" She added.

"I know you do" I said, as she raised her head rapidly.

I paused for a while, just gazing into her eyes before my four favourite words rolled of my tongue,

"I love you Carla"

 **Very quick filler, I apologise! There will be longer, better chapters very, very soon!**


	14. Valued

**Please do review if you can x**

"Happy birthday babe" Steve whispered into my ear as he kissed my cheek, continuing to rub my back softly.

"Thank you darling" I said as I turned round in bed to face him.

"I can't believe you're due in 2 months" He said placing his hand on my tummy.

"Mm I know, although I can cause I am starting to get sore" I mumbled a little.

"You know, just say when you can't handle shifts anymore" He whispered.

"I'm okay just now, as long as I use the crutch" I replied.

"Are you still meant to be using it?" He asked.

"No not really but I find it safer if I do" I replied sternly.

"Hey I'm definitely not having a go" He reassured me

"I know, I'm sorry, hormones I guess" I muttered.

"Come here you" He said, wrapping his arms around my extended waist.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered.

"Don't be daft, c'mon, presents" He said letting go off me.

"Steve, we have a baby on the way, you promised not to get me anything" I moaned but a smile grew across my face.

"How could I not buy you anything? What kind of husband would that make me?" He questioned.

"A husband who thinks ahead?" I answered.

"What man do you know who thinks ahead?" He responded.

"You do with your gym sessions" I replied snidely.

"Yeah, but, I" He stuttered.

"Anyway, these presents" He added, changing the subject.

"Here you are babe" He said as he handed me three neatly wrapped present.

"Aw Steve, you shouldn't have" I said as I unwrapped my first present.

It was a Sanctuary Mum To Be Ultimate Retreat Hat Box, which Carla and I had both mentioned we liked.

"Keep going" He said indicating to the other presents.

The second present was a How To Be A Mum In 2017 book.

The third was a Mum's Retro Sweets Hamper, filled with all the sweets I loved as a kid.

"Steve this is so kind" I said as I leaned across too kiss him.

"Please though, no more presents til the baby is here" I added.

"Mm I can't promise that" He replied as he continued kissing my neck.

"Sorry darling, Im 31 weeks pregnant, no chance" I responded, giving him a cheeky smile.

* * *

"You are looking lovely tonight" He said as I emerged from the bedroom.

"Nick darling, I am always open to your compliments but I am wearing a Mark's and Spencer's maternity outfit. It's hardly my beloved Ted Baker Skater now is it?" I said as I continued to move closer to him.

"Well you could wear a bin bag tonight and I'd still be convinced you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" He said as he opened his arms for me to walk in.

"I'm looking forward to tonight, it's been while since we all done this" I said as we swayed from side to side.

"Yeah it will be, it's good to see Michelle getting back to her usual self" He stated, which was true. Steve had started going back to the gym in recent days and was healing a lot quicker than Michelle.

"C'mon then, it won't be a late one anyway" He added.

"Michelle and Carla Connor, always a late one, always" I said which made him laugh.

* * *

"Just over here" Leanne said as she pointed Michelle and Steve in our direction.

"Happy birthday love" I said as Michelle approached our table.

"Getting old ey?" I added as we were in a warming embrace.

"Still younger than you" She joked back.

"Only just" I added.

"So, what have you got?" I asked once we had all settled down.

"Well you know how I didn't want anything from anyone because of Baby M on the way, well that didn't happen! Steve got me some lovely things before I become a mum, again. Ryan got me a beautiful bracelet and Liz bought me my perfume" She stated beaming.

"Lucky girl ey?" I joked.

"Well here is ours" I said as I handed over an envelope.

"Carla you promised me you wouldn't get anything, especially cause we are both due so soon!" She moaned back at me.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to get you anything?" I laughed a little.

"I'm really annoyed at you" She continued to moan.

"Shut up, you haven't even opened it yet, you might not like it" I said.

"Wow Carla, thank you. That's far too much though, I can't" She said as she pulled the piece of card out.

It was a £50 voucher for Mothercare.

"Don't be daft! You are better choosing yourself and that amount will barely get you anything anyway" I assured her as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"But you have three on the way" She replied timidly.

"Really? Wow I am glad you've told me Michelle, I had no idea!" I joked sarcastically.

"When it comes to money from us, never be worried" I added, trying not to sound loaded.

"Do you remember what you got me for my 14th birthday?" She asked me.

"No! It was exactly 20 years ago, I can't remember what I had for tea last night!" I laughed.

"It was lasagne" Nick piped up.

"Ahaha" I responded sarcastically.

"Anyway, what was it?" I asked Michelle.

"You bought me a photo frame too put two picture of Ryan and me in. You've always had a thing for frames eh?" She said, reminiscing about our childhood.

"Is it true Michelle that Carla used to go weeks without washing her hair?" Nick asked her.

He never ever believed me. I didn't know why as it wasn't a laughing subject but I guess he always just found it funny because now my hair is such a priority.

"Yeah she did, I used to sneak her into my bathroom and give her my shampoo when my parents weren't in" She replied, which made me laugh a little. I couldn't believe I could go days with greasy hair but that's all I knew.

"Wow, you barley go three days without washing it" Nick added.

"Because I never want to feel the grease I felt back then" I reminded him.

"What about Michelle though, she claims she had never smoked, that surely isn't true?" Steve asked me.

It was turning into some sort of counselling session.

"No she telling the truth, well of what I know anyway. Neither of us smoked. Everyone around us did, Paul definitely, I don't think Liam did but we definitely didn't!" I told a shocked Steve.

"Ha!" Michelle said into his face.

"I don't now either do I?" He replied.

"That's all because of that man though ey?" She responded, indicating to Nick.

"Gym buddies" I said, making fun of them both.

"So are you too" Nick quickly replied.

"But we are related and have known each other for over 20 years!" I replied.

"Well, Steve and I are married to two relatives" Nick stated.

"I don't think that's quite right but I get you darling" I said as I grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them.

"I need to nip too the loo, you coming Carla?" She asked me once we continued to reminisce our childhood together.

"Yeah, we'll be two minutes boys" I said as I stood up with Michelle.

* * *

"I really am old" I said as we were both touching up on our very little facial make up.

"Still younger than me" Carla said in between each motion of applying more mascara.

"34" I groaned.

"I'm 35" She replied.

"I never thought I would have a life like this" I said, which made Carla stop and look at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly worried.

"For the better of course. Twenty years ago, if you told me I would be landlady of a brilliant pub, married to a great bloke and expecting a second child, I would have laughed in your face" I replied.

"I would have said there'd be more chance Carla Connor being my best friend" I added.

"Wow, thanks" She replied.

"You know what I mean though, don't you? Twenty years ago we weren't as close as this" I said as I moved every so slightly towards her, not wanting to create a bad vibe.

"Of course I know what you mean. I was only with you because of your brothers" She replied truthfully.

"I knew that! But now, I can't imagine not having you in my life" I said quietly.

"Hey, where is this all coming from?" She joked a little.

"Hormones I suppose. Everything with the car accident, I just realised how much I need you" I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I honestly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" She replied, taking my hand in hers.

"I promise, I'll be there for you and this one anytime, any day. I promise" She reassured me.

"And I'll be there for you" I replied.

"I know you will, you always are" She responded.

And with that, we embraced again, analysing how valued our friendship was.


	15. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"How was today then?" I asked Steve as he entered the back room.

"Good yeah, Nick and I had a laugh" He replied, referring to his morning session at the gym.

"How are you this morning?" He asked me as he came at sat next to me.

"I've been sick a wee bit but not too bad considering how far along I am" I said reassuring I felt okay.

"Good, well as good as it can be. I was thinking earlier, maybe we should decide on names? I know we've talked about it before but I mean really choose maybe 2 for each gender?" He asked me.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea as I could give birth anytime in the next few weeks although lets pray that doesn't happen" I said.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask as I see her attempting something in the kitchen.

"Making you breakfast obviously" She replied while screwing up her face.

"So how burnt is it?" I asked as I made my way over to her.

"Not burnt at all, it looks and smells amazing" She responded.

"Mm it does actually" I said as I peered over her shoulder looking into the pan with my breakfast.

"You should be resting" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm not completely useless just yet though" She replied as she turned round to face me.

"No, but you should definitely be taking it easy" I replied.

"Hey, just be grateful I'm making you breakfast!" She said as she gently slapped my chest.

"Carla watch!" I said as she almost set the whole place on fire with her cooking. Again.

* * *

"Hiya Mum, Steve" Ryan said as he greeted us in the pub.

"I've got something to tell you both" He added as Steve and I looked at each other.

"Please don't tell me your going back to Ibiza" I groaned at him.

"No complete opposite actually! I've just found a flat, well Andy actually. In the block where he and Steph live!" He told us with a smile.

"Aw Ryan that's great" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Means I'm no longer in your hair" He said as he shoke Steve's hand.

"We've got news of our own, more private though" I said.

"What would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Your Mum and I have chosen baby names" Steve told him.

"Aww brilliant, what have you came up with?" He asked.

"If it's a boy, we both like Olly or Eoghan and if it's a girl, we like Katie or Erin"

* * *

"It's okay, I'm here" He said as he held back my hair and rubbed my back in circular motions as I had another dose of sickness.

"I hate this part" I groaned.

"I know, just take your time, I'm going nowhere" He replied.

"I,I think I'm finished" I moaned.

"Can we just sit here for a minute" I added as I fell back into Nick's body.

"Of course we can. Get comfy here ey?" He said as I manovered myself into a comfortable position against Nick.

"I'm sorry I was home so late last night" I said breaking the silence.

"Its okay, you weren't that late, I was just exhausted and couldn't stay up for you" I replied.

"I know but I don't like leaving you alone all night" He said, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I wasn't alone, Kate came up" I said smiling.

"Aww, that was good. Has she found anywhere yet?" He asked me.

Kate had been looking for somewhere to live alone as she wanted to give Aidan the chance to permanently live with Eva without her intruding. Aidan was a solid support, as was everyone for Kate when Caz finally was arrested after her violent abuse towards Kate. She felt safe she could move on.

"No she hasn't but it got me thinking" I replied with Nick giving me a nod to go on.

"Well, we want to buy one of those new houses as soon as possible and hopefully move before these three come so we would be saving ourselves a lot of hassle if we let Kate buy this place. I was thinking you could phone that really nice guy who done it when Sarah moved into yours" I explained.

"That is one of your better plans darling, the bids we've received have been no where near what this is worth" He replied.

"I don't think I could ask my sister to pay the full amount though" I piped up.

"I wouldn't expect her too, Sarah didn't, that's the whole point of selling to family and to be honest Carla, money isn't the biggest problem and I promise we will have everything sorted so no stressing out okay?!" Nick told me.

"She might not even want the place!" I laughed.

"I doubt that, she'll be near work, family and there's no feeling of moving into somewhere new" He replied.

"Have you found a house you like yet?" He added.

"Remember the first one we saw, with the biggest garden?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I liked that one" He responded.

"Well I looked again yesterday and the price has lowered by five grand" I told him, a smile arising on my face.

"That's a fair drop. I think it's worth it" He said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of popping into see Kate anyway so I could bring this subject about and then that would make our life a lot easier" I explained.

"No rush though" Nick told me.

"I think I'll need to get up, my bum is numb!" I joked.

"Thank you" I added.

"Don't be so daft. It's my job" He replied while he planted a kiss in my hair.

* * *

"That was another successful shop" I said once we got home.

"It was yeah" Steve replied.

"We are getting there" I added.

"Tea?" He asked me.

"Please. Tell you what, I'm sore now" I answered him.

"I'll run you a bath later if you fancy?" He asked.

"Mm" I replied.

"I was thinking, you know how we've narrowed down baby names, what about godparents?" He asked as he returned with my tea.

"I just want one godmother and one godfather, I don't like when people have three or four of each" I explained.

"Yeah, I'm the same. So who do you think?" He asked.

"I would really like to have one from each of our sides if you get that?" I replied.

"Well I'm kind of limited but I get what you mean. My Mums a bit old and Andy is not going to offer a lot of support for the kid, so I think it's best probably for two from your side and anyway, we're all family" He suggested.

"Yeah, true, do you think Amy's a bit too young?" I asked.

"I want her too be a friend more than a carer" He said.

"No I get that. I think I'd like Ryan to be the godfather if that's okay with you?" I asked a little timidly.

"I was going to suggest Ryan, he's my stepson, why wouldn't it be okay?" He responded with a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Don't know, thanks, Im sure he'll say yes! Godmother?" I replied.

"I think we both know ther is only one real candidate, ey?

* * *

"Aidan, can you leave us for two seconds?" I asked as I entered our office. Our? Always mine.

"Yeah sure, I'll em, check Kirk's getting on with that delivery" He said as he gave my arm a brush by as he walked passed me.

"I thought today was your day off?" Kate asked.

"It is yeah, I just needed to talk to you" I relied.

"You know last night when you were talking about moving out? Well, how would you fancy moving into ours?" I explained.

"Wow, but I don't know Carla, there's no way I could conjour up that amount of money" she stated.

"That's the whole point, we would lower the price to something reasonable for you! I'm your boss and your sister, I hardly want to take your money darling" I told her.

"Think about it yeah?" I added.

"I don't think I need to!" She replied.

"Well I'll talk with Nick tonight and we'll get things started as soon as!" I said.

"Thank you both so much" She said.

"You're helping us" I joked.

* * *

"Hey you,what you doing out when it's so dark?" I asked Bethany as I was coming out of The Rovers.

"More to the point, what are you doing out this dark?" She replied.

"Aha, I've just been seeing Michelle and your Uncle Nick's working. You?" I stated.

"Just nipped to Dev's, Mum needed sugar" She told me.

"C'mon, you can walk me home" I said.

"How are you today?" She asked me. We saw each other almost every day.

"Morning sickness but other than that, I've been good. I've done a lot today though so I'm tired" I replied.

"Have you thought anymore about moving house?" She asked again.

"We are going to have to, it's just a matter of when! The flat is no suitable home for three newborns" I explained.

"We still want to buy one of those new houses next to ours" I added.

"What is the estate called?" She asked.

"Victoria Place. Very inventive considering it's right next to Victoria Court!" I said which made us both laugh.

We had reached Roy's when something odd happened.

"Ow! Watch where your going!" I said loudly to the guy who had just barged right into me, almost knocking me over into Bethany.

In a deep and familiar tone, he replied with "I'm sure you walked into me". He looked at me for a good few minutes, just staring into the whites of my eyes.

Bethany stopped me from giving him an earful and told me I should just leave it.

"I really recognise him Bethany" I told her once we had walked a bit further.

"I don't know him Auntie Carla, sorry" She replied.

"I do, but I don't know where from" I said, with confusion ringing in my head.

 **This is the start of something big! Do you have any ideas on who it would be as I'd love to here them! I have settled on who it is but your suggestions may lead to things in the future. Please leave a wee review, Nic x**


	16. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**This is a long chapter! If you can, leave a review? Nic x**

"I feel shit" Came from my mouth as I walked into the main living area after I had been sick again.

"Do you want to rescheldule this viewing?" Nick asked me as I walked into his open arms.

"No I really want to go and see it again, I really want it Nick" I explained.

"I know you do and I'll do everything in my power to get you there before un, feud and trois make an appearance" He reassured me as he placed his hands on my massive tummy.

"Can you put my cream on?" I asked him, referring to my Palmer lotion.

"Course, come on" He replied as I sauntered through to the bedroom.

* * *

"When do you ask the godparents if they want to be godparents?" Steve piped out of nowhere.

"When did you ask for Amy's" I asked.

"She doesn't have any" He replied.

"I just assumed she did. Well I asked Ryan's a few weeks before he was born. Remember we were practising Catholics and people had to get time off work for the baptism" I explained.

"Yeah, I get that. Do you want a baptism or a christening?" He asked.

"I would really like a baptism because I am a Catholic, fine not practising but that's just circumstances" I said.

"That sounds brilliant to me, I know your faith is important to you" He replied, kindly.

"Who are Ryan's?" He asked again.

"My Mum and Dad. They told me they were the only ones sensible enough, it's a big deal to them" I answered.

"Do you want to raise this little one a Catholic?" He questioned.

"There's more too it than that though isn't there, you have to go to mass and it's easier if you go to a Catholic school as Confessions and First Communion and Confirmation is done through it. Would you be okay if we did though?" I asked.

"If it's what you want the of course, and I would get extra brownie points from your Mum" He joked.

"You would indeed!" I replied.

"So, do you want to ask Ryan and Carla soon then?" I added.

"Today? Before we go out with my Mum?" He replied.

"Sounds good to me" I responded.

* * *

"Michelle has just text me, I need to pop to her's quickly" I told Nick as we were cuddled together on the sofa.

"No worries babe, just mind we have the viewing" He replied.

"How could I forget?" I answered as I made my way to find shoes and nip to The Rovers.

"Bye babe, I'll text you on my way back" I said as I opened the front door.

As I made my way past Kate and Aidan's, I could hear crying. Aidan was at a meeting in Leeds, so she had to be alone.

"Kate it's me, is everything okay darling?" I said loudly, but not shouting as I knocked on the door a few times.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter with you eyh?" I asked as she immediately buried her head in my chest. The only things keeping up apart was my massive tummy.

"She, she sent me a visiting order" She mumbled into my clothes.

"She did what?" I asked sternly.

"It came through this morning" She replied as she went to get the paper.

"You surely aren't going darling" I said as I read what it said.

"No, it's just, I've only started getting my life together Carla and then this bombshell comes" She answered through the tears.

"I know darling, come here" I said, gesturing her too come into another embrace.

"Do you want me to call Aidan? He should be back by now. I'll explain to him you need him and Sally can hold the fort today" I asked and she gave a responsive nod.

"I'll go do it now, okay. I would stay but Nick and I have a viewing today" I replied.

"It's okay, I understand" She answered.

"I'll stay until Aidan comes though" I stated before I rang Aidan.

 _"Aidan, hi y'alright? Yeah listen, can you come home, it's Kate. Well, Caz has Sent a visiting order and I think she needs you. There's no more meetings today is there? No I thought so, get Sally to take over and come home. I would stay with her but Nick and I have this viewing. Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. Yeah, see you soon"_

"He's on his way" I told her.

"Why would she?" She said.

"Because she is a monster and she wants the control again" I whispered.

"Does she not realise what she's done to me? She's broken me in more ways than one" Kate replied.

After a few minutes of me rocking Kate back in forth in my arms, Aidan entered.

"Right, I'll leave you two too it. Call me okay? Either of you, I'm only upstairs" I said as I whispered things into Aidan's ear as I left.

* * *

"Hiya darling, sorry I took so long. You'll never believe what's just happened" Carla said as she entered the pub.

"Hiya, it okay! What's happened?" I asked.

"Caz has sent Kate a visiting order" She told me, leaving me in complete shock.

"You're joking?" I replied, bewildered by that stupid lady.

"I wish I was. Kate has been through hell in these past few months, the trial, everything" She replied.

"Anyway, Aidan's with her now. What news do you have?" She added, changing the subject.

"It's cheerier than Kate's anyway, come through the back" I said, gesturing her too follow me.

"Ryan, y'alright?" Carla asked as she entered the back room where Steve and Ryan were already seated.

"We don't really know how to do this" I giggled as I sat down next to Steve.

"But we were wondering if you two would be our baby's Godparents?" I added.

I saw a huge grin appear on both their faces.

"Of course Michelle!" Carla replied as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Ryan?" I said as he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, sorry. Of course! I was just so taken aback" He said as he came across and hugged both me and Carla and shoke Steve's hand.

"Thank you" I said meaningfully to them both.

* * *

"Hey babe" He said as I opened the door.

"Mm hey, sorry I took so long" I said as I made my way over to the sofa relatively slowly as my back was killing me.

"It's okay darling, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Michelle just asked me to be her baby's godmother" I told him.

"Isn't that an amazing thing?" He questioned.

"Yeah sorry, I can't believe it. It's Kate I'm worried about" I replied.

"Kate? Carla are you okay? You seem very distant" He said, taking my hand in his so he had attention.

"Sorry, I'm miles away. No, yeah, I was going to Michelle's when I heard crying coming from Kate and Aidan's, so I went in, only to find out Caz has sent Kate a visiting order" I explained to Nick.

"No, surely that cruel bitch couldn't be that stupid?" He replied.

"She's manipulative, she knows she holds all the cards. She'll torment Kate time and time again" I responded.

"Well all we can do is continue to support Kate. God, she'd been doing so well recently" Nick mumbled in frustration. He had taken a real likings to Kate.

"So Michelle asked you too be a godmother then eh?" He added, changing the subject as he knew it was getting to me.

"She did yeah. Me and Ryan" I replied.

"Ryan as a godmother?" He replied grinning.

"Haha, aren't you funny" I said sarcastically.

"We haven't thought of godparents yet" Nick stated.

"Nick darling, we haven't even decided on names" I replied.

"Yeah but at least we've talked about suggestions" He said.

"Well, we have a while til the viewing, so, let's finalise three names for each gender" I said, which brought a smile to his face. Anytime we talked about names, everything just got more real.

"Boys first" I added.

"I really like Evan" He said firstly.

"I do as well, I think that's got to be one of the three choices" I replied.

"I like Freddie" I added with a smile.

"Me too, I think it's cute" Nick said back, gesturing me too put it on the list.

"I like Jack" He added.

"So do I but Kev's, wee one" I replied.

"Yeah true, what about Buddy?" He said.

"I do like that, list of three boys done! We can always add others" I stated.

"Girls?" I added.

"I think we've already decided on those three don't you?" Nick asked.

"Alannah, Ella and Eve?" I replied with Nick nodding his head.

"Godparents?" He reiterated.

"I think we should just pick the six but not tell them til the babies are born seeing as we don't even know what we are having" I stated.

"That sounds good to me. There are really only two on my side that I'd like to be godparents" He replied.

"I thought we were having three from each?" I questioned.

"Yeah but I was thinking, there are more on your side who you'd like so I'm happy as long as you are" He said.

"Of course! Thank you. I'd obviously like Michelle" I replied.

"And I would really like David" He responded.

"That's one baby. I'd like Ryan aswell?" I asked, receiving a nod from Nick.

"I know she's young, but I think Bethany would be so touched" He said.

"I was going to suggest Bethany! Yeah, she is a big part of our life and I want her to be in our kids aswell" I responded.

"I would also like Kate and Aidan" I added.

"Good progress today Mrs Tilsley! Come and get ready for this viewing now eh?" He laughed.

* * *

"You okay Liz?" I asked as we were walking around The Trafford Centre.

"Yes love, sorry, daydreaming I was" She replied with a smile.

"Steve darling you are working at 3 today remember, I think we better head home" I said, noticing Liz was struggling on a day at the shops was worrying me slightly.

"Yeah you're right, anyway, you seem to be looking tired?" He asked me.

"A wee bit" I replied.

As we reached the car, I was putting the bags in the boot while Liz was attempting to open the car door.

"Do you want me to get that Liz?" I asked as I saw her continually struggle to open the door.

"N-no no, I-I've" She husked as she instantly fell backwards.

"Steve, ambulance" I shouted, pointing to the vehicle in the car park.

"Liz, Liz, say something, please?" I whispered as I rested her lifeless head on my lap.

* * *

As we entered the house, the estate agent was the man who barged into me in the street the other day. I looked at his name tag and it finally hit me. Like a tone of bricks.

Mark Foster.

"Mr and Mrs Tilsley, how lovely too see you've came for another viewing" He said as he greeted us.

"Ah, I can see you are expecting, congratulations" He added. A grin appeared on his face when he realised I recognised him.

"Triplets, next month" Nick replied. My gaze was solely on Mark.

"So are you hoping to move beforehand?" He asked as we started to wonder around the house.

I couldn't focus on the house. Nick was giving me encouraging smiles and I vaguely reciprocated them but not because I was agreeing with him. I didn't even remember the questions. He brought back memories, memories I had tried to store away. He had a hint of Frank in him that I could see be others wouldn't.

He kept asking personal questions and Nick gave him full answers, too in depth for my liking.

"So how long have you been married?" He asked.

"Almost a year now" Nick responded.

As we were entering the master bedroom. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I thought of letting out a noise but I thought it would be best not too.

"I know you know who I am. I'm going to get answers from you Carla. Justice we'll call it, justice for my mother and Frank" He sharply spat in my ear. The sound of his name sending shivers throughout my body.

"Strike a nerve, does it?" He smiled snidely.

"Carla?" Nick said.

"Not a word" He spat again.

"Mm, yeah, sorry I was just em, asking Mark about, the em, wardrobe space" I lied. To Nick.

"There will be enough to for your Louis Vuitton's" He laughed.

"Yeah, hah, there will" I replied, my mind not focused on the house at all.

* * *

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Steve asked the paramedic. They let us both come in the ambulance as I was not comfortable driving on my own again yet.

"It's hard to tell sir. We can only hope for the best when we reach the hospital" She replied.

"I can't Michelle, she can't leave us" He mumbled into my shoulder, battling through his tears.

"She won't, you know how excited she's been for this one eyh?" I replied.

"Mr McDonald, if there is anyone else, I siggest you call them now" The paramedic told us.

"I don't know if to phone Amy" He stated, directly to me.

"She's fifteen now Steve, I think you should. She'd be heartbroken if you didn't" I said.

"Can you phone her?" He asked me .

"Of course"'I responded.

* * *

"That house just seems perfect doesn't it?" I asked Carla as he got in the flat.

"Mm? Yeah" She replied weakly.

"Are you okay Carla? You're not in pain are you?" I asked a little worried.

"No I'm okay. Although Nick I think you need to know something" She answered as we dat down next to each other.

"Okay, go for it" I said, trying to comfort her in anyway I could as I could tell she was worried about something.

"You know the estate agent guy, he's em, F-Franks brother" She responded. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you positive?" I whispered quietly, not wanting her too go off on one.

"Yes I am. He told me he needs justice for his mum and Frank. Nick, justice? Justice for what? His brother r-ra" She started to shout on a crescendo motion until she just burst into tears on my chest. I knew there was nothing I could say or do which would make this all go away. She just needed to be held closly.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mr McDonald, there's nothing we can do now"

Amy burst into tears in my embrace as Steve just stood still.

"D-Do you know what it was?" I mumbled through my own tears, but trying to stay strong for them both.

"It looks like Mrs McDonald suffered an unexpected heart attack" The consultant replied.

"I'll give you some time" He added as he headed off.

"She's gone Michelle, how do I go on?"


	17. Time

**I** **can only apologise for how long it's been since the last update. I have had a tough few weeks since one of my younger brother's has died so this hasn't really been on my mind. This is just a filler before babies come left, right and centre and hopefully people are still interested so please leave a review. Cheers, Nic x**

"Happy anniversary babe" Steve said as he was massaging my back when I woke up.

"Mm happy anniversary to you too darling" I replied.

"Two years eh? How have I put up with you?" I added sarcastically.

"I don't know babe, but I'm glad you have" He answered in between kisses.

"How was Amy last night?" He added.

Steve kept working his and Liz' shifts. Amy had stayed with us since Liz passed away which was three weeks ago. I had stopped working at the time of Liz' death as it was all getting to much.

"She was fine yeah, done some coursework then we just talked about stuff" I said truthfully.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me" He replied.

"Don't be daft, that kid, who's no longer a kid as been part of my life for the best part of ten years" I said.

"She's coping well" He replied.

"She's strong like her mother in that aspect" I said.

"She coped with Deirdre's death as well though" I added.

"I was thinking, maybe we should revamp my mum's room into a nursery so this wee one has a room and a nursery since their room is so small?" He piped up as he continued to rub my baby bump.

"Are you sure darling?" I replied.

"We, I need to try and move on Michelle. I don't want this to lead to me being depre, you know again?" He answered, which I nodded at him understandingly.

Steve still felt uncomfortable talking about his depression, and to be honest, so did I.

"If you feel ready then babe, yeah, why not?" I replied with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me as I entered The Bistro.

"I felt lonely and its Michelle's Wedding Anniversary so I didn't want to bug her" I replied.

"So instead you thought you'd come and annoy me" He said sarcastically.

"Oh you've been pining for me" I replied while squeezing his cheeks together with one of my hand's.

"Well I'm glad you and our army are here actually" He said, referring to our triplets.

"Why? Nick if I felt something was wrong I would call you know? I don't need supervision all the time just yet" I replied.

"I was meaning I'm on my lunch and I was going to come home but it's easier now!" He laughed.

"Aw, well that makes me feel great" I said, feeling really stupid.

"It was sweet though babe, c'mon and get a seat" He replied as he pulled a chair out for me.

* * *

"I can't believe we will both have children in a few weeks" Michelle said as we were sitting in a booth at The Rovers. I had planned not to bother Michelle on her anniversary but she insisted a catch up.

"I know. At least you've done it before though" I replied.

"You and Nick will be great Carla, you both care so much and you'll have three little cherubs" She said.

"I hope so. Three at once though Michelle! We go to these groups but every one says experiences are different!" I replied.

"Of course they are! Carla, don't say you're that naïve! I've always said you'd be a great Mum, ever since Ryan spent time with you and Paul" She told me.

"That's because I didn't have to live with him! Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to be a Mum, especially after last time and I love spending time with Lily and Max" I explained.

"There is tough times, but it is all so rewarding. And with a 21 year old, I can say that with experience" She responded.

"Speak of the devil" I added as Ryan walked towards us with a tall, brown haired girl.

"Mum, Carla, y'alright?" He said as he reached our booth.

"Good yeah, you?" I replied.

"The same really, I'm really enjoying work at the Bistro" He told me.

"Can we take a seat?" He added, referring to the girl.

"Of course" Michelle said as she moved round to sit next to me so Ryan and the girl could sit next to each other.

"Mum, Carla, this is Emma. My girlfriend. Emma, this is my Mum and my Auntie Carla" He said introducing her.

"Girlfriend? Kept this quiet Ryan?" Michelle joked.

"Well you know, I wanted to make sure we both see something in this" He said, taking her hand in his.

"I assume you know we are both heavily pregnant!" I piped up.

"Aha yes, Ryan did mention it a few times. When are you due if you don't mind me asking?" She asked very politely and softly.

"I'm due in a few days!" Michelle said. 10 to be precise.

"I'm due in a few weeks but Im actually having triplets so Im expecting in the next two weeks" I replied.

"Ryan is very excited, he constantly talks about you both" She said, which made Ryan blush a little, bringing Michelle and I to laugh a little.

* * *

"I think we have to Nick, it's at a fantastic price" I said regarding to moving house. We had just received a phone call informing us of the finalised price.

"So do I, it's what we both want" He said as he put his arm around my back.

"I'll phone them now" I replied.

"I'll do it. It might be him" He said as he kissed the side of my head. I gave him a smile, which was the most effective thank you.

* * *

"This is nice" I said once Steve and I had ordered our drinks.

"Only the best for you" He responded. He had booked us dinner at a five star restaurant in Central Manchester.

"2 years, I can't believe it" I said, gazing into his eyes.

"I know, it's been the best two though" He said which I was surprised it, not because i thought he didn't love me but his depression and losing Liz was two of his lowest life points.

"It has been, I have something that might change that though" I replied.

"My Mum and Dad are staying here until the Baptism at least" I added. My Mum and Dad came over for Liz' funeral.

"I kind of knew that babe" Steve replied with a chuckle.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"They asked me during the week if I'd be okay with it. I found it very kind" He answered.

"Aw well then, what did you say?" I asked again.

"I said its up to them and you, that I didn't mind" He answered again.

"Very decisive Steve" I replied laughing.

* * *

"So when can we start moving?" I asked Nick once we were cuddled up on the sofa watching football again.

"Monday" He replied.

"I can't wait, neither can Kate" I said.

"I know, it will be the start of family life" Nick replied.

"Not long now" I said, rubbing my hands over my bump.

"Nick, give me your hands, quick" I said urgently.

For the first time, I felt all three babies quick at once. There was no greater feeling possible.


	18. Who Said 5 Is A Crowd?

**I don't know if I will continue with this or put it on hold. Recent events have really taken their toll on me and I also have exams coming up. Please leave a review of you are still interested as I only received one review last chapter. Cheers, Nic x**

"Mm Nicky" I shouted.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I can't fit them all" I said, indicating to the suitcase I was putting my clothes in. Bit by bit, in the past week we had started to move house. All that was left was the small, personal items and clothing.

"We don't have any more suitcases either" I added, showing him the three full suitcases of my clothing only.

"I'll phone Michelle" He said, which I nodded at.

"Oh but don't make her come over, she's due tomorrow. In fact, she's that stubborn she'll probably come over anyway" I replied.

"How are Aidan and Ryan getting on?" I added. Aidan, Ryan and Barry had been helping Nick move things.

"Good yeah, they are putting the furniture in the room you wanted them in. They said your instructions were very, very clear" He answered with a smile.

"Come here you" I told him as I couldn't move.

"You're the best" I added while giving him a kiss.

"Mm, I know" He said.

* * *

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" I said as she entered the flat.

"I needed out of the pub" She replied.

"Your waters could break any minute" I added.

"Really Carla? Thanks for warning me" She said sarcastically.

"Here are the suitcases" Michelle added.

"Thanks darling. I would have asked Kate but hers are all full as well" I responded.

"She's well excited" Michelle said as she sat down next to me.

"We are leaving most of the big furniture for her, saves her buying new stuff" I said as she was looking around the place.

"It'll be weird as we will still be here a lot just not yours" She said.

"Yeah it will. It's been such a mixed emotional flat. Highs and lows" I said.

"Carla you've never been anywhere where there isn't highs and lows" She laughed.

"Yeah your right! Coffee?" I answered.

"If your having one then please" She smiled.

As I was making our coffee, Michelle let out a large gasp.

"Carla" She said,

"My waters have just broke" She added.

"Oh God Michelle, told you! Right well, I'll call Steve and eh, who else? Your Mum, yes your Mum and oh you want Kate as well don't you. Yes right, your okay just now aren't you?" I asked, a little panicky.

"I'm fine, just please call Steve" She replied a little sarcastically.

 _"Steve, it's me. Carla you idiot! Look, sorry, Michelle's waters have just broke, what do you mean? That means she is going into labour, Steve do you know anything? You know, don't answer that. Look just come round to mines, she is here. Well obviously the flat, your at our new house aren't you? Yeah, well, just come on! Yeah, see you soon. Bye, bye"_ I said quote annoyed down the phone.

"God, has Steve attended any of your birthing meetings?" I asked Michelle, causing her too laugh although she was not really interested, understandably.

"He is a man Carla, he never listens" She replied.

"Aha, I hope Nick has been listening" I said before I called Kate.

 _"Kate. Hey darling. Yeah, is Helen still with you. Good. Look can you come up, Michelle's waters have broke. Yeah Steve is on his way, she wants you both there. Yeah, see you soon. Bye darling"_ I said quite quickly.

"Argh, I have an urge to push and scream and ah" Michelle groaned.

"Already? Hang on sweetheart, Steve will be here soon. Maybe I should have called an ambulance?" I replied.

"Puhh, puhh. No, you did right calling Steve" She said in between deep breaths.

After a couple minutes, we were all in the car on the way to the hospital.

* * *

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Kate asked us all. It was after seven in the evening and we had been in hospital for a couple hours.

"I'll come and get something with you darling" I replied.

"Michelle?" Kate asked directly.

"Chocolate please. Oh and a tea" She smiled.

"I'll have a cup of tea too please" Helen said.

"No worries" We said as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"This could be you any minute Carla" Kate said as we sat down at a table to eat our dinner.

"I know, it's crazy, exciting and nerve racking all at the same time" I replied.

"I am so excited to be an Auntie" She said beaming.

"You'll be seeing a lot of them, don't you worry!" I laughed.

"How are things with Caz?" I asked, while we were alone.

"She's sent me a few more Visiting Orders I know it, but I haven't seen them. I mean, Aidan's been putting them in the bin before I see them but I've seen the envelopes in the bin" She replied.

"Why doesn't she get the message Carla? I never want to see her again" Kate added.

"I know sweetheart. She is a vile human being" I stated.

"I'm scared" She whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey" I began as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What have you got to be scared off?" I added.

"She's only inside for a year, it's already been six months, what do I do when she gets let out?" She explained.

"Don't get upset darling, oh Kate. Well, like you say, we've got six months to work out what we are going to do, yeah?" I replied.

"We?" She asked.

"Yes, as a family. I know we've never really been a family but this is a time when we have to be. And when I mean us, I mean Aidan, Michelle and Steve, me and Nick and all of Nick's family and even the factory lot. Kate, you are not in this alone, in fact, you have the whole of Weatherfield behind you. Ok?" I told her.

"Okay" She said rather quietly but I could tell there was a hint of relief in her tone.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to visit Johnny at that time. You know, let her be torn apart by the Weatherfield crew before you come home. With any luck, she might have a tiny brain and not come here at all. Then again, you might want to stay and prove to her how strong you are. We will think about that hurdle when we come to it. Right now though, we have a Baby Connor on the way" I said, taking her hand in mines and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _"Hey babe, any news yet?"_ Nick asked as I picked up my phone.

 _"No nothing yet darling. She's doing really well though. How are things moving wise?"_ I replied.

 _"They are going really well. The guys have been a great help. We have decided to keep going through the night a bit since you's are all at the hospital. Although I've told Ryan to come to you's"_ He said.

 _"That's brilliant. Please thank them on my behalf. Right then, I'll call you once something has happened"_ I said.

" _I will. Thanks babe. See you later"_ He said finally.

 _"Mm, see you later"_ I replied before hanging up.

"When can you officially move in Carla?" Helen asked me.

"Anytime after tomorrow" I replied smiling.

"I'm so excited" Kate giggled.

"Oh that reminds me, you can start moving things whenever Kate. Nick and I don't mind" I told her directly.

"Aw thanks Carla" She said, smiling again.

* * *

Steve, Helen, Kate and I stayed all night with Michelle without anything happening. Once it approached just after eight in the morning, she was finally allowed to start pushing.

"Arghhh, Mum will please be quiet" Michelle screamed towards Helen. She was blabbing about her births.

"Helen, maybe it's best we don't talk about other births. Remember, Michelle has given birth before" I said nervously.

"Thank you" Michelle said as she took a tighter grip of my hand.

"One big, last push for me Michelle" The midwife said.

"Come on 'Chelle" Steve and I said almost in sync.

"Ahh" Michelle breathed one last time before the midwife placed a beautiful baby on her chest.

"Congratulations on the birth of your little girl" The midwife said to Steve and Michelle.

"A little girl" Michelle whispered up to Steve as they kissed.

"Congratulations darling" I said as I attempted to bend down and kiss her.

"Thank you for all your help through this" She replied.

"Can you phone Ryan and tell him to pick up Amy on his way here?" She added.

"Yeah course" I replied as the midwife took the baby girl off Michelle and Steve cut the cord.

 _"Morning Ryan. Yeah, she has. A beautiful baby girl. Congratulations darling. Yeah, can you pick Amy up and bring her aswell. Yeah, see you soon"_ I said down the phone.

* * *

"I am so proud of you" Steve said, once we were alone for the first time since I had given birth.

"Mm, I'm exhausted" I replied as I started to close my eyes.

"I can tell everyone to come back later if you want? They are just getting breakfast and I know Ryan is on his way but I'm sure they will understand?" He asked.

"No it's okay. I like people around, this little lady has lots of people to meet" I said as I pointed to our baby who was with the midwife still.

"Only if your sure?" He asked again, which I gave a reassuring nod.

"We need to pick a name. Katie or Erin?" He added.

"Neither" I said, which Steve a quizzical look to.

"I thought that's what we agreed on?" He asked.

"I think there is a better name though. In memory of Liz, what about Beth? Elizabeth is a bit of a mouthful and no one really called your Mum that other than your Dad. Like I say though, it's only a suggestion, you might not even like it" I stumbled a bit.

"No, I love it. Michelle, I don't know what to say. I mean, thank you" He replied as a little tear appeared in his eye.

"Here you are, so I just have a few things I need to fill out" The midwife said as she approached us with Beth in her arms, placing her in mines.

"So what will this beautiful girl's name be?" She asked firstly.

"Beth Katie McDonald" I said, in which Steve just gave me a loving smile. We hadn't exactly discussed it, but I knew it was what he would want.

"What a lovely name. So, Beth McDonald, was born at eight twenty-two on Monday the sixth of June two-thousand and seventeen, weighing a very healthy eight pounds and four ounces to Michelle and Steve McDonald" She said, which just confirmed everything was real.

"I'll leave you both too it. We will keep you in for a few hours Michelle, then we will see how you are feeling and maybe let you out before the night" She added smiling before leaving us completely alone, as a little family of three.

"Beth Katie?" Steve piped up as he stroked her hair.

"Well I thought it was fitting, you do like it?" I asked.

"I love it. It means a lot to me" He said as he kissed my head.

Moments later, Ryan and Amy entered.

"Hey you two" I said as Amy walked in first, a little apprehensively.

"Here is your little sister, Beth Katie McDonald" I said as I raised her in my arms so they could both have a visible glance at her.

"Would you like to hold her Amy?" I asked her, which she nodded at with a smile.

"She's beautiful Michelle. Can I call her my sister even though you aren't my Mum?" She asked Steve and I.

"Of course you can. She'll be your little sister and Ryan's. It doesn't mean you have to call her your half sister even if she is, if that makes sense?" Steve said.

"What matters is that this is our new family. You and Ryan are part of that and you will have a big part in Beth's life, is what your Dad is trying to say" I explained.

"So can I treat you like my big brother?" Amy asked Ryan which made me crumble inside. Although Amy was almost fifteen, she was still a sweet little girl.

"If you want to, then of course pal" Ryan said, putting his arm around her.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked him.

"Yeah, come here you" He replied as he took her into his arms.

* * *

Once I had finished my breakfast, I made my way back up to Michelle's room.

I opened the door ever so quietly and I saw Michelle and Steve with their three children between them.

They were laughing and it looked ever so perfect. What Michelle had always wanted. A family.

I just stood watching the family of five thinking that would be Nick and I so soon. A family of five . As I was about to close the door, I felt hands hold onto my sides and a head rest on mines.

"That will be us soon. A family of five" He said. Exactly what I had been thinking.


	19. If You Don't Ask, You Don't Get

**Just a filler chapter I've been forming in between my studies. In a few weeks updates should be more regular again. Thank you for all your kind messages through this really tough time in my life. Nic x**

"How long have you been up?" I asked Steve when I entered the pub at six in the morning.

"Couple hours, I know how much she likes it through here" He replied. It was true, when Beth needed calming down or needed to settle, we just took her out to the bar and she was happy.

"You should have woke me" I said.

"You've barely had any sleep this last week, you looked so peaceful" Steve replied.

"Mm, are you hungry? You are aren't you?" I spoke softly to Beth as I sat down next to Steve. I had decided to breastfeed as I didn't with Ryan as Mum thought I was too young.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Steve asked me.

"Not really to be honest" I laughed, I was exhausted.

"That's okay! I just don't want you to feel suffocated or anything" He replied. I did bring Beth out to the bar when we were open, it made it easier for people to see her and she was mostly sleeping anyway.

* * *

"Morning Mrs" Nick said as I started to shuffle a bit on his chest.

"Mm. Time?" I groaned back.

"10" He replied.

"I can't believe this is our last day here" I replied.

"I know, I love this flat to bits" He responded.

"Ups and downs" I said, which Nick instantly held on to me that little bit tighter.

Don't get me wrong, the flat has held some fantastic memories, getting with Nick for starters, drunken nights with Michelle and Kate, drunken nights with Nick, but the fire. It's never left my mind, even knowing that I wasn't responsible, I still felt some sort of guilt for something. It's a strange feeling.

"One last breakfast here?" Nick piped up.

"Can we just stay here longer?" I asked.

"Course" He replied.

"We really should ask the godparents soon" Nick added.

"Today?" I replied.

"Yeah, why not" He said as he kissed my head.

* * *

"Aidan, is Eva with you?" I asked as I knocked on his door.

"No" He replied as he opened the door and pulled me into a hug, which was bizarre.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised.

"My last day with you in here" He said.

"I'm only moving upstairs, literally" I laughed.

"I know but I've enjoyed living with you, don't get me wrong I'm buzzing to live with Eva but she's not you" He spoke softly.

"Aw you big softy!" I giggled, although deep down, I knew he was worried about me. I knew he didn't want to let me go after everything with, her. I was worried, worried of how I'd feel, alone.

"You know I'm always here?" He asked quite sternly.

"Yeah" I replied quietly, giving him a reassuring and thankful smile, before the front door was knocked upon.

"Hey, come in" I said as I opened the door to Nick and Carla.

"Is Aidan here?" She asked.

"Coming" He shouted, although he really wasn't.

"So, are you looking forward to moving?" Carla asked once we'd sat down.

"Yeah I can't wait! You both know how grateful I am am to you both, don't you?" I questioned.

"Of course we do but really, you've done us a favour" Nick replied as Aidan entered.

"Well guys, it's just a flying visit. We just wanted to ask you both if you'd be two godparents to these three?" Carla asked as she placed her hands on her enormous tummy.

"Wow, of course!" I squealed. I'd never been a godparent before.

"I'd be honoured" Aidan added as Nick and Carla breathed a sigh of relief I suppose.

"Aw thank you both so much" Carla replied, beaming.

"We're not to sure which child will have which godparent, we are going to wait until they have arrived" She added, although I wasn't really taking it in, I was still smiling, the most I had in ages.

"Well we better get going, another 4 to ask!" Nick laughed.

"Thank you guys" I said as I gave Carla a quick hug.

"I'll text you later" She replied.

* * *

"Hello?" Nick said as we entered number 8 slowly.

"Kitchen" David replied.

"Hey" I said to Bethany quietly as she was coming down the stairs. You'd honestly think her and Sarah lived there.

"You can't be much longer now Carla?" Sarah asked me.

"Any minute now really, the longer the better though. The pain is worth it" I replied back smiling.

"You are going to be a brilliant mum Carla, I can just tell. The way you are with Max and Lily just proves it" Kylie piped up as she came into living area.

"Speaking of which" She added as Lily came running towards me. She knows now that she has to stop and then hug Auntie Carla gently because she can't 'wake' the babies.

"When do we get our little cousins?" Max asked innocently.

"Soon pal, very soon" Bethany answered.

"David mate, can you come through as well?" Nick asked as he came in with cups of tea with Gail.

"You's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Mum. Carla and I were wondering, if David and Bethany would be godparents to one of the kids?" Nick replied. He had become a lot more confident recently about asking people and not being afraid to receive a wrong answer. He still had headaches and sometimes they were very severe, but together I feel we get through it really well.

"Really?" Bethany asked all excited.

"Yeah, you're a big part of our life and we want that to continue with the kids" I said to her.

Nick and David were having a more personal conversation which I couldn't hear but I saw it ended with a hug before David came and said he'd be honoured to, too me with a kiss. Sarah was hugging Bethany, which was lovely as she seemed so genuinely shocked and excited at the same time.

"Carla I don't know what to say" Bethany stuttered.

"We trust you Bethany, you are showing you are growing up" I replied.

"I promise I'll be there for them" She said.

"I have no doubts that you won't" I smiled, giving her a hug.

* * *

"She's so perfect" Steve whispered as I was cradling Beth in my arms.

"Yeah she is, and she's all ours" I smiled back, indicating for him to come and sit with us.

"Perfect little family" I added, Steve kissing my head.

"Mum?" Ryan asked as he knocked the back from door.

"Yeah" I replied softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Carla and Nick and with me" He answered as they followed behind him.

"Should you really be here? You're due like, now!" I said to Carla.

"Coming from you who entered labour while visiting me!" She laughed back.

"I'll give you that one" I joked.

"Anyway, what we are here for is to ask you and Ryan if you'd be godparents?" Carla explained.

"Of course we will, won't we Ryan?" I said excitedly to my son.

"Wow Carla, yeah course" He said while shaking Nick's hand.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm due, like, tomorrow" I said to Nick as we were leaving The Rovers.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so excited" He replied, grinning.

"I just want them out healthy, my backs killing me!" I moaned.

"I told you we should have brought the car!" Nick said, rather childishly.

"Nick, I can basically see our flat, there is no way we were driving" I replied.

"Wow Carla, can you see through walls?" He said, which earned him a slap.

"I'm just going to nip into the factory, I'll come across in a minute" I smiled, as Nick headed to The Bistro.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, I won't be long, just order me something with loads of carbs, you know what I'm like the now" I added as we kissed and made our separate ways.

* * *

I was watching her. Watching her every bloody move. The way she and Nick linked arms. What was wrong with that guy? He always came across a decent bloke, educated, determined, things like that, so why marry a lying bitch. That was all Carla Connor, or whatever her name was now, Tilsley I recall, was. A lying bitch who thinks she's going to live happily ever after with her new-to-be family. She's not only a lying bitch, she's a stupid bitch.

 **The next chapter will be a direct continuation from this, please leave a review x**


	20. Please, Don't Go

"Mum I'm going to work" Ryan whispered to me as I had dozed off.

"Mm? Yeah, yeah, course. See you later" I replied lazily.

"Bye darling" He said, kissing Beth's head lightly.

"Ryan wait" I said loudly as he left the room.

"Phone" I added, handing him his mobile.

"What would I do without you eh?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't dare to dream" I replied.

* * *

I didn't mind being in the factory alone. It never bothered me. The peace and quiet was soothing, unlike the normal day-to-day rabble.

 **Message from Nick:** _You okay? Xx_

 **Message to Nick:** _Yeah, I'll be over just now. Just need to lock up, promise xxx_

 **Message from Nick:** _Okay darling xx_

"Nick, is that you?" I called as I heard the doors to the factory slam close.

"Nick? Michelle? Aidan? Which one of you is it?" I shouted again, a more worried tone in my voice.

As the footsteps became louder and louder, and the office door opened. It was clear who it was.

"Get the hell out of here" I said strongly, but calmly.

* * *

"You okay boss?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah, just waiting for Carla, she's taking her time" I replied, smiling.

"Can't be long until she's due" He said, purely making conversation.

"Tomorrow" I laughed back.

"You'll be a great Dad, Nick. When Steph had Emilia, I was so scared. 10 months on and I couldn't imagine life without her" He stated.

"I hope I can be as good as you mate" I smiled again.

* * *

"I asked you too leave" I reiterated.

"I'm not going anywhere my dear" He said as he walked further into the office, closing the door behind him.

"What are you here for? Money?" I asked frantically, a nervous wreck.

"I've got plenty of that, love. I'm here for something money can't buy" He replied.

"Can you please just leave" I said, getting up and attempting to open the door before he grabbed me and pinned me up against it.

"MARK GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"Not a chance" He smirked, eyeing me up and down. I was recalling everything Frank did but I wasn't, because this, this was different. I was pregnant, with 3 more lives at stake.

I was trying to fight him off before he started screaming.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER? EYHE? THEN BLAME MY MOTHER FOR IT?" He screeched, violently in my ear.

"I DIDN'T KILL FRANK AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT" I shouted back.

"YOU LYING BITCH" He screamed so aggressively, that he pushed my body further into the door, and forcing me to drop to the ground as he lost his grip.

The pain driving through me was unimaginable. I was cradling my bump like no other. As I was slumped against the door, my eyes were following his movements. He was rummaging about in the cabinet drawers.

"Mark, please don't" I pleaded weakly. He had come across a bottle of whiskey which Aidan had almost finished. He drank the remains extremely quickly.

"You don't even know what's going to happen" He laughed sarcastically. Truthfully, I dreaded to think.

He paced back and forwards infront of me and every so often, I attempted to move into a position where I could stand up. On my latest attempt, I reached to an angle where I was resting on my knees, about to stand up.

"HOW BLOODY STUPID ARE YOU" Mark yelled as he hit me across the head with the empty glass bottle, and left me again slumped against the door, but with this time, no sense of feeling, anywhere.

* * *

"Y'alright Liam" I said as he and Maria were walking in my direction.

"Yeah Ryan! Can we play football later?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe tomorrow pal cause I'm working tonight" I replied, which made the little lad's bottom lip drop.

"Luke will play tonight if you ask him nicely" Maria added.

"He's not as good as you" Liam whispered.

"Aha, right I'll see you tomorrow pal" I said, smiling to Maria and ruffling Liam's hair.

"Bye Ryan" He shouted over his shoulder.

As I was approaching The Bistro, I looked over to the factory where a guy I'd never seen before, sprinted out off.

"Carla? Aidan?" I said loudly as I entered.

"Is anyone here?" I added, as I made my way into the factory, where the office lights were on.

I entered the office through the walk-in panel, to find Carla's body, lifeless, slumped against the door in a puddle of her own blood, gushing from her head, with pieces of smashed glass all around her.

"CARLA" I pleaded, as I rushed to her side, trying to find a pulse, on her skin covered with blood.

 _ **999**_ _: Ambulance and police please, quickly. Underworld, Coronation Street. Yeah, my Auntie is bleeding to death from her head and I, I can't find a pulse._

 _ **Mum**_ _: "MUM COME TO THE FACTORY QUICK, CARLA'S BLEEDING FROM HER HEAD AND I CANT FIND A PULSE"_

 _ **Nick**_ _: "NICK, CARLAS BEEN ATTACKED, I,I CANT FIND HER PULSE. THE FACTORY"_

"Carla, come on, stay with me. Please" I pleaded again.

"Come on. Come on" I repeated, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I heard footsteps run towards me.

"Oh God" Nick cried as he came and took Carla in his arms.

"Come on darling, stay with me, stay with me" He weeped.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Nick questioned me.

"Course. They said they'd be as quick as possible" I replied, as Mum entered.

"CARLA!" She screamed, tears flooding, like Nick and my own.

"Did you see anyone Ryan?" Nick asked.

"A guy, mid 30s. Sprinting down the street" I said, battling through the tears.

"Please make way sir" The paramedic ordered as they immediately rushed in.

"I, I can't find a pulse" Nick continued crying.

"Pleas sir, let us take over" He ordered again.

"Who is she?" He added.

"Carla Tilsley, my wife. She's em 35 and due triplets tomorrow" Nick said, as strong as possible.

"We need to get her too hospital as quick as possible. Only one person can come in the ambulance I'm afraid" The paramedic said, while getting Carla onto the stretcher board.

"Nick, go" Mum cried.

"We'll meet you there" I added.

* * *

"Can you tell me anything yet?" I asked the paramedic, while my hand had a tight grip of Carla's.

"It's very early days sir. We can't tell yet if Mrs Tilsley will suffer long term brain damage" He replied.

"What about, what about, the kids" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't tell until a scan has been taken" He replied again.

"Don't go anywhere you. I need you and our kids and our future" I sighed to Carla. Staring at her body that looked so lifeless.

* * *

"What's, what's happening?" I questioned while running through the hospital corridors.

"Mrs Tilsley is still losing blood from her head and possibly internally somewhere else" A new doctor replied.

"What does that mean? The babies won't survive? Ca, Carla might not survive?" I asked, broken.

"We can't be sure sir, but it may not be possible for Mrs Tilsley and her babies to survive. I'm sorry sir, up but if it comes to a decision.." The doctor replied.

"The, the kids" I cried, crouching to my knees as Carla was rushed to theatre. Possibly the last time, I'd ever see her alive.

* * *

"Sorry Nick, the police wanted my statement" Ryan said as he and Michelle entered the waiting area I'd been allocated.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"That they'd be in touch basically. They turned the factory into a crime scene and have took my description of the bloke. They're hoping to get fingerprints of the bottle or something" he replied.

"Where is she?" Michelle asked.

"Theatre. They're doing some sort of procedure on her head to stop the bleeding and they're going to give her a caesarean" I replied.

"Did they manage to tell you anything in the ambulance?" She added.

"I asked, but they couldn't be sure of anything without scans" I replied again.

"They made me decide, if it came to it, Carla or the babies" I added.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked.

"The kids. It's what Carla would want" I said, tears and regret filling me up.

* * *

"You's can go if you want. There is nothing more you can do" I said to Michelle and Ryan who had been with me for a few hours.

"We're not leaving you alone Nick" Michelle insisted.

"Mr Tilsley? Mr Tilsley, I am so sorry."


	21. Strength

**Thank you for the reviews, the response to Carla has been amazing! I do know where this is going but your thoughts and opinions are always welcome! My exams are now finished so hopefully updates will be more regular. Cheers, Nic x**

"Would you like to go some place more private?" The doctor asked me.

"No, no here's fine. They need to know" I said, regarding Michelle and Ryan who took my hand in hers, purely as a comfort.

"Mr Tilsley, I'm sorry, the news I am about to give you is not what I was hoping to" He stated.

"Oh God, she's gone, isn't she" I cracked.

"If you mean Mrs Tilsley's life, then no. She is still alive but is not responding. She hasn't been placed in an induced coma but if there is a lack of response in days to come, then she will be placed in one. Mrs Tilsley has suffered an extreme attack in her head, causing brain damage. She is in a bad way, with numerous wounds. I am so sorry"He explained.

"She's alive. Carla's alive" I smiled to Michelle, who tighten her grip in my hand.

"Did the caesarean, you know, work?" I asked, nervously.

"All three babies have been delivered healthy. They don't seem to be affected nor injured from Mrs Tilsley's attack. They are in incubators but that is just a precaution since they haven't reached the 37 week stage. You can visit them anytime" He said, more upbeat.

"But Carla, when she comes out of the coma, will she have any damage?" I asked again.

"It's hard to tell sir. The procedure went well, we just don't feel Mrs Tilsley is strong enough yet and her brain waves need to be monitored. It is likely that she will suffer somehow long term, if that be stressfulness, insomnia or day-to-day pains, we can't tell yet. When Mrs Tilsley awakes, it will be a lot easier to identify her long term injuries" He answered.

"Thank you" I replied, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations on becoming a father, your babies are beautiful" He smiled, before leaving us.

As soon as the doctor left, I burst into tears. I dropped my front. Tears of joy and upset. I was a father to three babies but my wife was in an induced coma.

"Come on" Michelle whispered soothingly as I cried deeper into her shoulder.

"What, what do I do?" I weeped.

"Nick, this is not the worst case scenario. I know that sounds krask, but Carla will get through this. She is so strong, she's just resting" She replied.

"Carla should have been the first person to see them" I continued crying.

"I know Nick, I know" Michelle whispered agin, understandingly.

"You should go see them" She added.

"Will, will you come with me. Please?" I begged.

"Of course I will. Ryan, let others know what's happened will you?" She asked at which he nodded at.

* * *

"Are you Mr Tilsley?" A midwife asked when we approached.

"Yes I am. What has Carla delivered?" I asked.

"You have two beautiful boys and a little girl" She smiled, at which tears formed in my eyes.

"Would you like to see them?" She added. Michelle and I both nodded and followed her.

"Nick, they are stunning" Michelle gushed.

"They're perfect" I replied.

"Michelle can you stay with them? I need to see Carla" I asked.

"Nick is that a good idea? The doctor said she is in a bad way?" Michelle almost pleaded.

"I've got too. I need to be with her" I demanded.

"Okay, I'll be here" She whispered smiling, so calmly.

* * *

"Can I go in?" I asked the doctor who was waiting outside Carla's ward.

"Mr Tilsley I presume?" He replied which I nodded in agreement.

"Yes of course, but please sir, do be prepared, Mrs Tilsley is not looking too great" He added.

When I entered, I realised he wasn't exaggerating. Carla, didn't even look like Carla.

I rushed to her bedside, paying close attention to every little marking that was on her perfect skin. Her head was in a bandage, and her neck in a brace. She had multiple bruises on her face and arms, and I assumed their would be more elsewhere.

"Oh God" I crackled, taking her hand in mines.

I just sat and stared at her, not once looking anywhere else. The only noise was the monitor, bleeping with Carla's heart. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Today, I've became a father to three children and I'm not even with them. This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives.

* * *

"All three of your are beautiful, aren't you?" I whispered to Carla's kids.

"You'll need to stay strong for Daddy because Mummy is a bit unwell and he's worried about her. But she is a fighter and wouldn't go anywhere knowing that you three are here" I added.

"Yous will be loved so, so much. You have big cousins who'll protect you, and aunties and uncles as well as your wonderful parents. You are very, very lucky to have them and they already love you so much" I continued.

"And you my little sweetheart will be your Mummy's little princess. You'll be a mini 'Carla Connor'" I said directly to their daughter.

"How is she?" I asked Nick as he returned.

"Eh, not too good. I can't lose her Michelle" He began to tear up.

"Hey, and you're not going to. We both know more than anyone how strong she is. She wouldn't leave you Nick, she won't" I replied.

"Can, can you sit with her? I can't, it reminds me how others must have felt when it was me" Nick explained.

"Of course I can sweetheart. Maybe call your Mum or Kate or someone else to sit with you with these little beauty's eh?" I suggested, at which he nodded and smiled at in response.

* * *

"Ryan, what's happened?" Steve asked me as I entered a packed Rovers around 2230.

"Yeah the police won't tell us anything, and I own part of the factory" Aidan added.

"Eh, Carla was, attacked, this afternoon in the factory. She has em, had a procedure on her head and isn't responding. All three baby Tilsleys have been born safely. Carla, is eh, in a really bad way" I stuttered through tears.

"I saw a guy, running out of the factory, on my way to work, so I em went in to see and found Carla with blood gushing from her head and em, a smashed glass bottle around her body" I added.

"I just needed a bit of time away from the hospital" I finished.

"Come on, your coming to mines" Aidan said, as he led me to his flat.

* * *

"Carla" I broke.

"Aw sweetheart, what are you like eh? When is your luck going to change? C'mon, you need to come around and meet your gorgeous children. You're a Mum Carla. They are healthy and safe but they need their mummy, and Nick needs his wife. I need you Car, I can't live without you. We've been through so much together, you need to be a part of Beth's life too. C'mon Carla, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me" I said so slowly as I took her hand in mines.

Saying this, it reminded me of what Carla had said to me after our car crash. She was feeling exactly how I was feeling right now.

"They said you should really be in an induced coma but your too stubborn for that, aren't you? You've gave us quite a scare babe. Nick thought, we thought, we'd lost you after your surgery. The Doctor's tone wasn't helpful to be honest, he worried us more. Don't let them place you in a coma darling. Your stronger than that and your little angels need you now, a coma would mean weeks and weeks" I continued.

I was sitting with Carla for ages, it was extremely painful seeing her in such a state. She was always the harder one of us, even though she always seemed to get hurt. I'd never seen her like this and I couldn't handle it anymore. I left her room and collapsed outside it, bursting into tears on the floor. I was experiencing flashbacks from our crash, flashbacks from Carla's other visits here, every emotion and memory was overpowering.

* * *

"When will I be able to hold them?" I asked the nurse who was sitting with me and my children.

"A few days, if they keep responding so positively" She replied back, smiling.

"Your wife done extremely well to keep them in so long, especially since you've been moving house" She added.

"She's amazing. She didn't stress that much about moving, she was extremely excited" I said.

"That has be proved" She replied.

"Nick" Came from the door, which had been slightly opened by my Mum.

"I'll leave you too it Mr Tilsley" The nurse added before she left.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Carla was, em, attacked in the factory this afternoon" I tried to state strongly.

"How is she?" Mum asked.

"Not responding after her surgery. They haven't put her in a coma yet, but they will in a few days if no signs are shown" I said, which tears formed in my eyes.

"I, I can't lose her Mum. I can't raise three children on my own" I cried.

"Oh Nick, you won't lose her I promise. She'll get through this, if anyone can, it's Carla" She replied.

"Is she on her own?" She added.

"Michelle's with her. Look Mum, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, Michelle was here and I honestly wasn't thinking" I replied.

"Don't be sorry Nick, I'm the least of your worries" She answered, which made me smile.

"So, she managed to give birth?" Mum asked, trying to change the subject.

"Three beautiful babies. Two boys and a little girl" I smiled.

"They're beautiful Nick, congratulations" She responded.

"I've wanted to be a Dad all my life Mum, now I am, and I don't even feel like being here with them" I stated truthfully. It was painful.

"Nick, that's normal in such circumstances. Go and be with Carla and I'll sit with these little cuties. She needs you" Mum, in turn, stated.

* * *

"Cheers Aidan" I thanked him as we were walking towards his flat.

"Don't be daft. Kate is heading to the hospital now anyway" He replied.

When we reached the flats, I saw the guy who ran out of the factory, walking out of the new housing estate were Carla was living.

"Aidan. That's him" I whispered discretely.

Aidan turned immediately and when the guy turned his back on us, we both ran after him. Aidan caught him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Who do you think you are eh?" He spat at Aidan.

"Someone who you shouldn't cross, mate. Do you think your hard or something, eh?" He said, pushing him further up the wall.

"You just wait til what happens to you. It will be everything you deserve, you hear me?" He added.

"Now, fuck off, enjoy your last few hours of freedom until your locked up with no life worth living" Aidan spat forcefully, before letting him leave.

"Why did you let him go?" I shouted.

"It's more painful for him. The police will track him down easily with fingerprints" He replied.

"Come on, come in and tell me everything" He added.

* * *

As I approached Carla's room, I heard sobbing from around the corner.

"Michelle?" I whispered. "Has something happened?" I asked, scared but she nodded in disagreement.

"I can't bare to see her like that" She wept.

"We need to be strong for her Michelle. We can't be seen weak around her" I comforted her.

"She's wanted to be a Mum so bad, Nick" She mumbled.

"Now she is, she won't miss the chance" I replied.

"What if she" She started before I cut her off.

"She won't Michelle. All we can do is stay strong, and Carla will do the rest, and she never gives up" I stated. Bringing Michelle into a comfortable embrace, assuring her, Carla want going anywhere. Why was I so sure?


	22. Ours

"I'm sorry Mr Tilsley, that's the best I can do" The Doctor sighed as he left and Michelle entered.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"They'll give her until six tonight, and if she hasn't woke up by then, they'll put her in a coma" I replied.

It had been 3 days since Carla was attacked and gave birth. On the day after the attack, they reduced her sedation to the lowest possible, hoping that she'd wake up. However that hadn't been the case even though she had been making signs that her wake would be imminent.

"Well, she's been looking more and more likely as days go on" Michelle said.

"That's it Michelle, and she still hasn't woke up! We've tried everything" I said, frustrated.

"You've not tried the kids yet, have you?" She asked a little nervously.

"I've not asked the nurses" I mumbled.

"At least ask Nick" She replied.

* * *

"Louise, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Course Nick" She smiled.

"How strong are they now? Like, strong enough to come out of their incubators?" I asked again.

"Little lady over here is the strongest, why?" She questioned.

"Carla only has until six tonight to wake up and the only thing I haven't tried is taking the kids to her room" I explained.

"And you were wondering if any of them would be able to cope being out of the incubator" She added.

"Exactly. What do you think?" I queried.

"I think your little girl could, definitely. I'll go get the Doctor and see what he says but I don't see why not" She smiled.

"Thank you" I replied, as I went over to our little girls incubator and put my hand in the little hole and took her tiny fingers in my hand.

I hadn't named any of the babies yet, not without Carla.

"Hello Mr Tilsley. Louise here has just told me about your query. Regarding it, I see no alarming reasons as to why all three babies couldn't come out of their incubators. They have grown in size and strength remarkably over these past few days, and in such circumstances, they have shown great progression" The Doctor explained once he entered the room.

"Thank you. That's great news" I replied smiling.

"Louise will get them out, and spend some time with you before you take them to see your wife" He said.

"I do hope your wife recovers soon with the best outcome possible" He added.

"Thank you" I acknowledged again.

"Is it okay if Michelle comes in as well?" I asked Louise.

"Yes of course! Is she with Carla?" She responded.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I'll get little miss over here out, and then I'll go get her" She said, which I nodded at in agreement.

"Aw here you go Daddy" Louise cooed as she placed our little girl in my arms.

"Be sure to support her head. Yeah. Yeah, that's it! You're a natural Nick" She said.

"She's beautiful" I mumbled.

"I'll go and get Michelle" She smiled as she left the room.

"You're your Mummy's double, aren't you! If your half as strong as she is, you'll be alright naps my little girl, but I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise. Mummy won't either when she wakes up, and she will. She has wanted you and your brothers so, so much for so long. You're just perfect, and I promise you'll have a name soon. Auntie Michelle is coming and she'll love you just as much. Everyone will, you and your brothers are little miracles for staying so strong while Mummy was attacked. You're perfect" I whispered to my little girl. Our little girl.

"Nick" Michelle said as she entered the room with Louise.

"Do you?" I asked, indicating to Michelle holding her. She nodded in agreement.

"Oh Nick, she's stunning. Carla's double, don't you think?" Michelle smiled.

"Yeah she is. Can the boys?" I asked Louise.

"Sorry! Yes, yes of course!" She laughed.

As I took one of my little lad's in my arms, I turned to find Michelle, cooing to Carla and my little girl and suddenly it just didn't feel right. I was holding my children for the first time, with my wife's best friend. Not my wife, her friend. It wasn't meant to be like this. These precious moments, first time moments, should have been between Carla and I.

"I, I can't do this" I stuttered, as I handed Louise back our little boy and just rushed down the hospital to Carla's room.

Once I reached it, I entered Carla's room, noticing that either someone had moved her, or she had naturally moved herself.

"Carla? I'm here" I whispered, taking her hand in mines.

"C'mon darling. I need you, I can't go on without you. It's not fair on the kids or me. I can't also keep relying on Michelle. She's breastfeeding Beth and seems to spend more time in here! C'mon Carla, say something please!" I pleaded frantically, tears forming.

With no response, I realised how poorly I was handling this situation. Of course it wasn't ideal, but it was our situation. It wasn't Michelle's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Other than the man who attacked Carla.

"Hello?" I said as I heard a knock at the door.

"Nick I'm sorry. I'll go if you want" Michelle stuttered as she opened door.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Stay, please" I replied.

"It wasn't aimed at you Michelle, I just, don't know how much longer I can handle being in this mess! This wasn't how it was meant to be" I added.

"I know Nick. I need you to know though, I'm not trying to take Carla's place" She stated.

"I know, I really do. Come here" I replied, giving her a hug as I realised she was getting emotional.

"Louise is outside with the kids" She said.

"Really?" I replied upbeat.

"Mm, should I?' Michelle asked, which I nodded at.

"I'm really sorry Louise. I don't know what came over me" I said, embarrassed by my actions.

"Nick don't be. No one can blame you for anything you do, considering what a horrible situation you are in. I'm only here for help and support" She replied, which I broke a smile at.

"Anyway, don't you want to hold both boys and Michelle your girl or?" She added.

"I'll take the two strongest, and Michelle could you take the third, just so he gets full support?" I asked.

"There we are. I'll leave you too it but don't be hesitant to come and get me" Louise finally said as I thanked her and she left.

"This is your Mummy guys. She's a little bit tired, but hopefully with you all here she'll wake up" Michelle said, taking the first step, which I was extremely grateful for.

"Carla, these are our kids. Ours babe, you done it! We've got two boys and a little girl who is your double" I added, as right on cue, she started crying.

"Shhh, shhh" I repeated, slightly bouncing her up and down on my knee.

"Mmmm" Groaned, was heard.

"Nick, did you here that?" Michelle practically shouted.

"Carla?" I asked.

"Ours" Carla panted.

"Don't if it's to sore darling" Michelle pleaded.

"Nick" She panted again.

"I'm right here, it's okay. It's all going to be okay" I sighed in relief.

"I'll go get someone" Michelle said as she placed our little boy down in what Louise brought them in.

"I love you Carla" I cried.

* * *

"You kept us worried" I laughed to Carla. It had been a few hours since she woke up and she had been checked over. It was the first time we'd been together with the kids alone. Michelle went home to tell everyone the news.

"How?" She replied weakly.

"If you didn't wake up by 6pm tonight, they were em, going to put you in an induced coma" I sighed, which she gasped at.

"Hey, hey. I didn't say that to upset you! Let's forget about that, think about our future, together, it's these little ones" I said.

"We need to give them names" I added.

"You've not named them yet?" She asked, again wearily.

"God no! How could I have done it without you?" I laughed.

"Alannah Eve" She croaked.

"Alannah Eve Tilsley" I smiled.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tired" She replied.

"I can leave you to rest and we can do this later? There's no rush" I smiled.

"No. Don't leave me, please" Carla replied.

"Okay, do you want to name the boys?" I asked and she nodded.

"Evan and Freddie?" She questioned.

"Evan David Tilsley and Freddie Aidan Tilsley" I said.

"Who's who!" Carla laughed. It was the first time she'd laughed. I'd missed it.

"Watch, try and sit up and I'll show you them both. You choose, which one looks the most like you will be Freddie and the most like me, Evan" I suggested. Carla hadn't had a proper look at our children yet.

"Oh Nick. They're perfect" She cried.

"They are" I whispered.

"This one looks like you" She said, which was true.

"Hey Evan" I cooed.

"I'm so proud of you" I mumbled to Carla.

"Mm come here" She replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you if you are sore" I stuttered.

"Mm shut up" She giggled, as I leant in for a kiss.

"Thank you Carla" I whispered.

"What for?" She asked.

"For giving me a family" I answered.


	23. Curveballs

**I am so sorry for the long delay in this chapter! Things just seem to be getting harder and harder. I've also been on various holidays and have had no internet connection which was a pain! Thanks for all your reviews and support and please keep them coming! Cheers, Nic x**

"Morning babe" I whispered as Steve came into the back room where I had been resting with Beth.

"You both okay?" He asked as he sauntered into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Yeah, she was a little fidgety earlier on so I came down and gave her a feed" I explained.

"Aw okay. Have you heard from the hospital?" He questioned.

"Well I spoke to Nick last night, and he said they ran tests on her to see the extent of her brain damage. He did say though she's been up and walking and done all the first-time-parents things and they've loved it so that's a positive" I responded.

"Good. That's a week now isn't it?" Steve replied.

"Yeah that's right. Been a long week!" I smiled.

"You've been brilliant. This is a tiring time for you anyway and with all this on top of it, it just really shows your strength" He said as he sat down down next to me.

"Aren't you sweet!" I laughed.

"I'm being serious Michelle. You could have lost your best friend, I'm not saying that to upset you, but you know the outcome could have been much worse. You've been a rock for Nick, he's told me that. You've still managed to care for Beth and Amy and put up with me and Ryan" He added. Steve wasn't one for being soppy and that really didn't bother me but it was sweet as he was right. It had been a hard week being steady for Nick when I really just wanted to break down myself. I nodded in agreement to what Steve had said, as I really couldn't think of words to respond with.

* * *

"What did they say?" I asked Nick who had returned from speaking with the police and the nurses. The police were wondering if I would be able to answer some questions but they wanted to check with the nurses first.

"If you feel ready, then they said you're in a good mind too" He replied.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit- police and hospitals" I joked, trying to lighten the dark mood Nick was in.

"I need to go. I'll be with the kids. Just tell them everything. I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I replied. As Nick left, two officers entered. I had definitely come across the female before, in one of my many questionings.

"Hello Mrs Tilsley. I'm PC Cummings, and this is PC Anderson" The male policeman said.

"We don't want to keep you too long so we'll just get started of that's okay?" He added, in which I nodded.

 _"When you went to the Underworld Factory on the evening of Sunday 6th June, where you expecting anyone to join you?"_

"No. I simply nipped in to look over a few documents before joining my husband in our restaurant. I was only aiming to be in for five minutes or so" I replied.

 _"When your attacker entered the factory, did he immediately attack you?_

"No. I knew him and I asked questions before, before the attack" I said, trying to stay strong.

 _"What sort of questions?"_

"Well what would you say to someone who has just broke into your factory when you're expecting three babies the next day? I asked him to leave, why was he here and again to leave" I managed to say once I'd calmed down a little.

 _"You say you know you're attacker. How?"_

"He's the brother of the man, who, who raped me in 2011. He blamed me for his brother's death. By the way, I didn't kill him, their own mother did. Then he was also the estate guider while we were moving house which was just before that day"

 _"I understand this is tough Mrs Tilsley, but, would you be able to name this man?"_

"Mark Foster"

 _"Can you describe the whole event of the attack to us Mrs Tilsley?"_

 _"_ He entered my office and I was scared. Properly scared. I've been in bad situations before, but this time I felt really helpless, I don't know if this was because I was so heavily pregnant and knew it wasn't all about me but I immediately showed my emotions. I asked him the basic questions which he didn't exactly reply but they don't matter. Then, I think I made a move for the door which was only a metre or two from where I was sitting. He was quick and grabbed my arms, turned me round and pushed me up against the closed door. I felt numb although I felt everything. I felt my babies more than ever but I didn't feel anything because I was so overcome with fear because, the positions we were in, were the same to when F-Frank, raped me. He pushed me so hard that I fell through his grip and landed on the floor. I was in so much pain, there was no chance of me getting up at that moment. He sauntered back and forth across the office for a few minutes while I tried to build some strength. I guess he saw that I was close to being able to stand, and he grabbed a bottle of whiskey I think and drank the remains before he struck it against the side of my head. I remember the initial hit and a cold feeling running through my body but after that, I can't remember anything" I battled through my emotions. It was a release.

 _"Thank you Mrs Tilsley, that is an extremely detailed explanation. Before we leave, is there anything else you'd like to say or ask?"_

"Will this need to go any further, or can I get on with my life with my family?" I startled.

"We can't exactly say, but we have fingerprints on the bottle and around your desk. I'm sorry that's as much as I can tell you. It would be Mr Foster's best option to plead guilty as no evidence stands for him at this point, if the fingerprints match. We do hope you recover fully" And with saying this, both officers got up and left and Nick re-entered.

"You okay?" He immediately asked.

"Yeah, they were nice. Made me think though, we've not spoke about it" I stated.

"I just, I thought you wanted to focus on the kids?" He mumbled.

"You know what I mean Nick. I don't even know who found me, when they found me" I explained.

"Did the police not tell you?" He asked.

"I reckon they just assumed I knew. And I never asked because I wanted to ask you. Was it you?" I replied.

"It was Ryan. He was on, in fact, he'll be able to tell you better himself" He said.

"I feel terrible now. I haven't even seen him nor thank him. Can you call him?" I sighed.

"Yeah course" Nick replied, almost sadly.

"Hey, I'm not having a go, I just assumed it was you" I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Exactly. It should have been me. I should never have let you go alone. I promised I would protect you" He said, holding back some tears.

"I'm not blaming you Nick, none of this is your fault! I was stubborn and wanted to go alone, I never would have expected you to come with me. I was only meant to be away for a few minutes. Please darling, don't beat yourself up. I'm okay, the kids are okay, we're going to be okay, I promise" I said emotionally, I never thought this had such a big impact on Nick.

"I just, I was so worried I'd lost you" He replied.

"But you didn't and you won't, that I do promise" I said confidently, squeezing his hand and giving him a kiss.

* * *

"I've got to go babe. Nick's just called, Carla wants to see me" I told my girlfriend Emma.

"Are you going on your own?" She asked.

"I'll text my Mum and ask her if she's up for seeing her, maybe with Beth as well. Is that okay?" I replied.

"Course, you do what you have to" She smiled and gave me a kiss.

I got my keys and left the flat. When I reached the car, I realised I forgot my phone so went back up to get them, but I hesitated outside the door as I could her Emma on the phone to someone.

 _"He's gone to the hospital. No, he's going with his mum and her kid. She's like, a month old. I know, he's old enough to have kids and his mum is still popping them out. Do you want to come to mine or me to yours. As long as I see you cause it's been a few days now and I miss you. Okay. I'll see you soon. Yeah love you_ "

I'm not the sharpest tool in the box, but that didn't sound like a normal conversation between friends. I had two options, and decided to take the one which involved not going in and just leaving my phone. I needed time to process everything that happened in that phone call.

"Carla"?" Ryan whispered into the room. Nick had left a while ago to spend time with the kids. I felt better today and told him it was time the godparents met and were 'appointed' as such, so he was going to connect them.

"Hey darling" I smiled backed as he came and gave me a massive hug.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting there slowly but surely. Today has been the best I've felt" I replied.

"That's good then" He said awkwardly. I just smiled as I could tell he didn't find the situation exactly comfortable.

"I'll keep this short Ryan, but thank you for coming and saving me" I stated, taking his hand.

"I don't know about saving Carla! Anyone would have" He laughed.

"No, not everyone would have. You saved mines and the kids lives. A minute later and I could have been gone, you never know. Thank you" I explained.

"I can only apologise that it has taken me this long to tell you this!" I laughed.

"Well I promised I'd be here for you and my Mum so, like you, I keep my promises" He replied.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was going to work and I looked over to the factory and saw this guy run, like proper run out the doors. The door was open and I started shouting, asking who was in and there was no answer but you're office light was on so I went in the sliding side door thing and saw you. You're were em, slumped against the door with b-blood gushing from your head and you weren't moving or talking. I called the ambulance, Mum and Nick and that was sort of it. I stayed with you until they came. Wow, sorry, it's quite hard saying it to you" He replied emotionally.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, thanks to you" I said.

"I'm so glad you're okay" He laughed through the tears.

"So am I" I said quietly.

"Anyway, let's talk about something not upsetting! How are your babies? Mum told me their names, I love them! He asked.

"They're perfect. They are next door with Nick, I'll introduce you, especially to your Goddaughter" I said excitedly.

"Aw Carla, a Goddaughter!" He repeated.

"Boss" He nodded to Nick as we entered.

"Ryan, meet little miss Alannah Eve Tilsley" I said as I handed her over to him.

"She's gorgeous" He cooed.

* * *

"Aidan!" I shouted at the door, while still banging it.

"Aidan!" I repeated.

"What is it?" He responded with as he finally opened the door.

"You said you'd take us to the hospital fifteen minutes ago" I stated when I barged past him.

"Shit. Sorry Kate, I lost track of time" He said, all up-tight.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked puzzled.

"Nothing" He mumbled.

"Lying, what were you doing?" I laughed as I went to have a look at his laptop. He ran over to try and shut it before I got a glimpse but he was too late.

"Are you going to?" I stuttered at which he nodded at.

"Has Eva hinted?" I added.

"Well she keeps going on about wanting a family, but I'd like to do it 'properly'. Marriage then kids" He replied.

"Well I wouldn't buy a ring online, go into a jewellers" I laughed.

"I was just looking at prices so I had a rough idea. I was going to ask you anyway, would you come with me just for a second opinion?" He asked.

"Aw I'd love to!" I said all excited.

"Thanks. Let me quickly change then we'll get going to see Carla" He said as he went into his room.

* * *

 _"Congratulations to you both, they're beautiful"_

That was the general message all the Godparents said to us when they'd met our Tilsley triplets.

"This is a bit weird actually! We don't quite know how to say this so we are just going to say it straight!" I laughed.

"We'd love Alannah's godparents to be Bethany and Ryan" Nick said.

"Freddie's to be Michelle and Aidan and Evan's to be Kate and David" I added.

"Do you have an idea when their Christening will be roughly? Kate asked.

"It'll depend on when I get out of here!" I replied.

"I think what he is going to say will give us an idea of that" Nick whispered as we watched the doctor approach is.

"Mrs Tilsley? Can you come next door with me please?" He asked, at which I obviously nodded at. Nick kissed me and everyone else wished me luck.

"Hello Mrs Tilsley. We have analysed the results of the tests we ran and have came to a general conclusion. You seem to have suffered mild long term brain damage, which in other words, you don't have an extremely severe long lasting injury. However, it will be normal to have very good days and very bad days- which can sometimes develop into anxiety and depression. I understand this seems not so good, but believe me in saying this, this is one of the best outcomes possible considering the extent of your initial injury and the attack itself. Again though, in saying this, you do have brain damage, there is no escaping that, and of course, with any sort of damage to the brain, tasks that are part of your daily life may become harder or near impossible. It's a trial and error process unfortunately, we cannot say what exactly will challenge you. This is a lot to take in and I've bored you enough with my voice! In terms of leaving here, we'd like to monitor you for tonight and then hopefully you can go home tomorrow" He explained.

I knew this was a decent outcome, but I couldn't help from thinking that our three children were going to grow up with both parents suffering from brain damage.

As he left, I assumed Nick would come in, but he didn't and I was sort of relieved. It was Michelle.

"What did he say darling?" She asked as she came and sat beside me.

"I've got mild long term brain damage, the same as N-Nick" I said bubbling.

"But Nick forgot things after his injury? You haven't, not to that extent at least, have you?" She asked again.

"No but that just shows, I could struggle more later on" I replied.

"Oh darling" Michelle said as she brought me closer to her.

"How can we bring up three children when we both have brain damage?" I cried.

"Curveballs are forever being thrown towards you Carla, and every time, you turn them back round. This ball is no different"


	24. New Chapter

**For the sake of the story, Carla is discharged from hospital a lot sooner than in real life. Sorry for the delay, I've just been a bit lost to where this is going and at some points in this chapter it was hard but it felt right. I've also just got my exam results back so I wasn't in the frame of mind for this before I got them back! This is just a filler but please do review so I know people are still interested! Cheers Nic x**

"Thank you so much Louise, even when I wasn't awake, I know you've been such a great help to my family" I said to my midwife who was also one of my nurses. I was given the news that I was ready to go home. I was both excited and scared.

"It was a pleasure to spend time with such a beautiful family and I'm so pleased that you pulled through as well as you have. Your three children are gorgeous, and they have such loving parents, I know a good family when I see one, as I see many that aren't as loving you and Nick" She replied.

"Thank you" I nodded as I welled up and gave her a hug.

* * *

"You ready?" Nick asked me as I lifted myself off the bed.

"Think so" I sighed.

"Kids are in the car with Aidan. We managed to get them in them strapped in by ourselves" He said, rather proud of himself.

"Hey, we're going to be okay you know? I'm taking paternity leave while your still in the crutches and until you feel fully ready" He stated as he felt he had to input something due to my somewhat lack of interest in his and Aidan's achievement.

"You don't know that we will be Nick. What if I'm a terrible mother like my own was? What if, everyday I see Alannah, I think about my little girl who I never got to see grow? What if I'm just not cut out to be a Mum?" I said emotionally.

"You won't be like your own. You have already shown more love and care to our three than your mother did your whole life. Of course there will be times when you and me both think of the children we've lost, but then we'll remember how lucky we are to have these three together. You are cut out to be a mum Carla, you've already proved that. I heard you singing away yesterday to them, okay it was awful and you made them cry more, but that's not the point. The point is, your acting like a mum, and a bloody good one too. So please, no more of this silly nonsense. You are the mother to my children, and I couldn't think of anyone better to have that job" Nick told me.

"Now, are you really ready to go to our new, perfect home and start our new, perfect family?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I really think I am Tilsley" I smiled.

"That's my girl" He replied.

* * *

"So I was thinking, maybe now that Carla is out of the hospital, we could think of getting Beth baptised?" I asked Steve.

"Yeah I don't see why not" He replied, not really with much interest.

"Are you sure your still okay with this? If not, I understand" I said, hoping he was still okay with it as it meant a lot to me.

"Did I say I wasn't?" He stated loudly and full of anger somehow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that" He immediately muttered.

"Steve, somethings wrong, please just tell me" I said, getting worried.

"I'm just missing my Mum, she loved when Amy was born and I know she'd be the same right now" He stuttered.

"Oh Steve, I don't really know what to say. To an extent I know how you feel, Paul and Liam were huge parts of Ryan's childhood and helped me so much, as did Carla. This time, I'm alone too. Carla's got her own to contend with. Just know, if anytime you want me or don't want me to do something you have to let me know" I said, taking his hand in mine.

"I don't really know what I want" He mumbled.

"I know, and that's completely normal and okay" I replied.

"How about we take Beth on a walk and we can get things off our chests eh?" I added and Steve nodded in response.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Nick said as we walked in to our new house- well, new to me.

"Wow! You have done a really good job getting things organised, I'm impressed!" I laughed.

"I'll take most of the credit but Kate, Eva and Michelle done the furniture stuff and that to make it look homely" He said although I already new that.

"Wait til you see the kids room" Nick added enthusiastically.

"How cute!" I beamed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah course. Just can't believe how much you've done here and how much time you've been at the hospital" I said.

"I've told you before babe, you're married to Superman" He joked.

"Don't I know it" I replied.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Steve asked me quietly.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Keep going as strong as you have when you've lost both your brothers?" He said.

"Ninety percent of it is a front Steve. When I watch Maria with Liam all I can see is my Liam, when Carla smiles sometimes it reminds me of how she looked at Paul. The day we got married was the best day of my life but for so much of it I was thinking about the boys. When all of this goes on, I lose my strength and I bubble up inside but I never show it because I don't want it to effect the lives of those around me. It's hard Steve there's no denying it but I sometimes think if I hadn't lost the boys, I wouldn't be as strong as I am in other aspects of my life. The other ten percent is being a family woman. Watching Ryan grow up, being with you and having Beth makes me proud and gives me reasons to keep going. It's hard Steve, we'll get through it though, together, I promise" I explained.

"It's easier said though, isn't it? What if I can't get through this? What if my depression comes back as strong as ever?" He questioned.

"Of course it's easier said. Of course you'll get through this. It will take time but you will. You'll watch Amy and Beth grow and then one day something will click into place that you must go on with your life because it's what your Mum would have wanted and that is what ultimately makes you strong. There is nothing wrong with thinking of your Mum all the time, visiting her every week if you want too, it's your way of coping and everyone copes differently" I replied.

"It's horrible Steve, but this is the next chapter of your life, the chapter without your Mum but it is also the chapter where we have a child together, and we must savour the precious moments throughout this period" I added.

* * *

"Who will this be Alannah?" I whispered as I approached the door.

"Is it Auntie Kate?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hello my little angel" Kate cooed to Alannah as I opened the door.

"Cuddles for Auntie Kate?" I said

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"I think I'm okay. It's nice to be home and now it properly feels like we are parents, if that makes sense?" I replied.

"Of course it does. I have to say, the house looks lovely" Kate said as we went into the living room where Nick was with Evan and Freddie.

"My man done well, didn't he! Obviously though, he had female help!" I smiled.

"How are you finding living on your own then?" Nick asked her.

"I'm enjoying it too a degree. I mean, I like that I can have everything the way I want it, I can watch what I want, listen to what I want but at times, I do get a bit lonely" She explained.

"That's normal Kate, I completely understand" I replied.

"Thank you for leaving me so many things in the flat" She said.

"Don't be daft, we couldn't just give you a blank canvas, your family and your young" Nick responded.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I asked.

"Im okay. This is just a flying visit, I'm meeting Aidan in town in a wee while, I just wanted to see these little cuties and check that you were all okay" She explained.

"Who do think they look like? She added.

"Alannah has Carla's nose and eyes for sure. Evan is just a mini me I think and he's laid back. Freddie is just a perfect little mix of us both don't you think Carla?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah I think so too. Just pure perfection" I replied.

* * *

"Is it okay if I nip to Carla's when we get back?" I asked Steve as we were walking home.

"I'll come too if you want?" He replied.

"Yeah only if your up to it" I said.

"I think today was just what I needed, a day with two of my girls" Steve smiled.

"She'll be proud of you Steve, don't ever forget that" I stated.

* * *

"That one" I said to Aidan as I pointed to thee perfect ring for Eva.

"It's beautiful, although the price tag isn't" He sighed.

"You've said that for every one! If you don't want to splash he cash, get her a Hula Hoop or a Haribo ring" I joked.

"You're right, it's stunning and I have the money" He said strongly, trying to convince himself.

"Are you sure you want this one?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the one" He replied.

"I'm proud of you" I said quietly as we were leaving the jewellers.

"What are you on about?" He laughed.

"Marriage. It's a massive commitment Aidan and you seem really sure with it" I explained.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Eva and there is no doubt about that so, why not? And like I said, we want to start a family" He responded.

"Wow" I smiled.

"What?" He questioned.

"You said 'we'. Last time when we talked about this, you said Eva wanted to start a family. Now you do too?" I smiled.

"I think I'm ready. You hit an age Kate and you just realise, life is too short to hold back on things" He stated.

* * *

"How you baring up?" Michelle asked me as I was making tea.

"Honestly? I'm shattered and sore, today's been a long day and I've not even done anything" I said.

"I get that. You're doing well though, like always" She smiled.

"Everything's going to be different from now on, isn't it?" I asked.

"I thought you'd know that Carla" Michelle laughed.

"Not just with the kids though, my life is going to be different. I went to get changed earlier and for a good few seconds, I just stared at my drawers because I couldn't remember or figure out how I was supposed to open them. That's what my life will be like now Michelle, what if next time it something more serious and I'm on my own? How can I live a life constantly in fear of forgetting things" I explained, extremely emotionally.

"Darling, I don't really know what to say but what I will say is what I said to Steve earlier; it's horrible but this is just the next chapter of your life, the chapter with brain damage but it is also the chapter when your three gorgeous children come into the story and you must treasure every precious moment you have with them"


	25. Certainty

"The sooner I'm out of these bloody crutches, the better" I said to Michelle as she was making tea.

"Darling your talking to someone who was in them for like two months while pregnant. I feel your pain" She laughed back.

"Here I am complaining, to you of all people. God, I'm so selfish at times, I'm barely anything on you. How can I be a good mother when all I do is think of myself? I mumbled.

"Hey, I wasn't having a go at you! All I was saying is that I understand how annoying they are! God Carla, you've been to hell and back and back again, I'm fine as is Beth. Your doing great, and I'm not just saying that. Have you been to see your Doctor yet? She replied.

"No. Why?" I responded, abruptly

"Carla, are you suffering from PND?" She asked nervously.

"Why would you say that? Why would you even think that?" I responded again, almost full of anger.

"It's only a thought. Your really negative about yourself Car, you always have been but I really thought when the kids came along, you'd loosen up and enjoy being a great mum. Which you are, but you don't see yourself as that and I'm just not sure if your coping?" She explained.

"What, just because I'm not like you, you mean? That I'm not wanting to go strolls in the park or meet up with other mums? I don't know if you noticed Michelle but I was nearly murdered on my due date? I'm sorry if I'm not exactly following Michelle Connor's Guide to Being a Great Mother" I shouted angrily.

"I think it's best that I call Nick and leave" She stuttered. I could see she was clearly taken aback by what I had said or more shouted.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry Michelle, I didn't mean any of that. I'm just having a tough time, struggling with daily things. I'm sure when I'm out of all of this I'll enjoy being a mum more" I sighed.

"Of course you will. It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so forward" She replied.

"Can we just forget about it all?" I asked.

"Yeah" She responded.

* * *

"I need to go girls and Sean, Sally can you take over? I asked.

"Of course Mr Connor, I didn't know you had a meeting today though?" She responded, being nosey.

"Yeah, well, now I do" I smirked.

"Kate, come here a minute" I added.

"I'm going to go and speak to Leanne, then I'll be back, okay? Don't let any of them know" I said.

"Course. Don't look so nervous though, Leanne's lovely" She smiled.

"I know, I lived with the woman for months. It's just a weird feeling" I explained.

"You'll be fine" She reassured me before I left the factory.

As I was making my way over to the Bistro, I was trying to figure out roughly what I was going to say to Leanne but my mind was blank.

"Aidan! Not used to seeing you here at this time?" Nick greeted me.

"Yeah, your right, just a quick pop in mate. Is eh, Leanne around?" I asked.

"She's in the office, do you want me to get her for you?" He responded, at which I nodded.

"Can I get you anything Aidan?" Ryan asked me as Nick went to get her.

"Nah your alright mate. How you doing?" I asked.

"Good yeah. Like working here, good laugh to be honest" He replied.

"What about you and Emma?" I asked.

"Eh, patchy. Speaking of which, I was wondering if soon we could get a pint and speak about it. Need a bit of help eh?" He stuttered.

"Course mate, anytime, just text me. As long as everything is okay?" I answered.

"I'm not too sure" He sighed, which confused and worried me slightly.

"Everything okay Aidan?" Leanne asked me as she appeared.

"Yeah, yeah, can we take a seat over there?" I asked.

"Now your worrying me. Are you sure everything's okay?" Leanne repeated.

"Honestly Leanne everything's fine. But I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I pondered at which she nodded.

"I guess I'm sort of asking you for your blessing, for me and Eva to get married. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I just feel that it's right that I ask you because her Mum is abroad " I stated.

"Wow, this was not what I was expecting" Leanne laughed.

"I really love her Leanne and I can picture us starting a family and growing old together" I said.

"I'm not doubting that Aidan, I know the feeling is mutual. I'm just pleasantly surprised that you've asked me this, and to answer it, I give you both my full blessing" She smiled.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart" I grinned.

* * *

"Hey, come here" Nick said to me as I'd just checked on the kids.

"All three asleep?" He added as I hobbled into his arms.

"Mm, strange, isn't it?" I asked.

"Pure bliss. Quietness" He smiled.

"I love you, you know that don't you" Nick stated. In response, I pointed to my wedding ring and smiled.

"I mean right now, I love you right now" He added.

"Nick, I'm not ready" I stuttered.

"I wasn't suggesting that, I know your not and that's more than okay!" He reassured me.

"I love watching you with them three. You've had such a tough time recently, even more than normal, and you're still smiling" He explained.

"Well thank you for noticing. Your not so bad yourself" I smirked, as we kissed rather passionately. Probably the most passionate since the accident, until the doorbell rang, obviously.

"Mum, what are you doing here? No warning?" Nick questioned as he answered the door.

"So now I can't come and visit my son and grandchildren?" Gail smiled.

"We could have been out" He responded.

"Well I would have went home then wouldn't I? Anyway you're here, so may I come in?" She said.

"The kids are sleeping though" He replied.

"How are you Carla? Gail asked as she entered the livingroom, completely ignoring Nick.

"Good yeah, given the circumstances" I sighed, signalling to the crutches.

"We both know that's not the honest answer, don't we? Be truthful Carla, I'm not judging you, I just want to make sure you're mentally and physically comfortable" Gail whispered as Nick was in the kitchen.

"I constantly worry about when I might forget something, even someone. I worry that I might forget something so crucial that could effect other people" I explained.

"I understand. I know this may not be the thing you want to hear right now, but your luckier that's Nick was. He had start all over again. Even just this, us talking, like normal, shows your doing well. Try to think positively love, I know that's easier said" Gail replied, taking a hold of my wrist.

"Thanks Gail" I smiled./div

"I'm always here, as a person to moan too or too look after the little ones for a bit. Don't be afraid to ask Carla" She said.

* * *

"This is nice" Eva said as we were strolling near the canal.

"Yeah, eh, take a seat for a minute" I said a little fidgety.

"What's going on Aidan? Are you dying or somin? Are you cheatin on me? If you are I swear to God I'll punch ya in the face" She replied all fired up.

"Wow, I'm certainly not cheating on you. Where found I find someone better looking than you eyh? And I'm not dying either, well not that I know of!" I laughed.

"Okay, well what's up?" She breathed heavily.

"You know how you've been going on recently about wanting a family and that? I'm just not sure if that's what I want right now. There's things I want more right now than starting a family, I'm not saying I never want a family but I don't think right now is the time" I started.

"Are you breaking up with me? Have I put you off cause I've been going on about wanting a family? I don't mean like tomorrow Aidan, if you're not ready that's okay, please don't leave me just because of this" Eva responded getting emotional.

"When I say there are a few things that are more important to me right now, I really mean one? I'm old fashioned Eva, and I want to do things properly. There's only one thing more that I want to have children with you. Eva Price, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked as I got down on one knee and popped out the ring Kate had helped me choose.

"Oh my God. Yes, oh Aidan, of course I'll marry you!" She replied excitedly.

"I love you so, so much!" She added as I put the ring on her finger.

"I love you too" I responded.

* * *

"Aidan's engaged!" I said to Nick as we were settled on the couch.

"Really? Aw that's great news, I had no idea he was even thinking about it" He replied.

"Neither did I. Like you say, some good news" I smiled.

"What do you mean?" He responded, taken aback a little.

"Well y'know, things have been a bit doom and gloom recently, it's nice to hear something positive" I said, I thought I was stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry, have I literally missed the last few months of our lives? Michelle's had a child- positive. You're the godmother of that child- positive. We've moved house- positive. Kate's moving on- positive. We've had three beautiful, healthy babies- positive. I know you've had a horrendous, words can't describe past month but Carla, you surely can not sit there and tell me that all these positives and good things don't overrule that. I've been in a similar accident to you, granted I wasn't pregnant, but I never had any good things going on around me. I honestly don't quite believe what you're saying" He stated, rather miffed it would seem.

"Look, Nick, you know I know all of this, and how great it all is but you have to un" I started.

"No Carla, I don't understand. I will listen to you all day and night about how bad this past month has been, believe me I know, I've been by your side the whole time, but I will not listen to how 'doom and gloom' everything seems to be. You know, you should count yourself lucky that you have these three beautiful babies to take your mind of what's happened and just be really grateful that your here, instead of playing the martyr and 'poor me' card" Nick interrupted me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he was heading for the door.

"Out. I need space and time to think" He replied bluntly.

"But what if something happens, and I can't handle it?" I asked all panicked.

"You'll be fine. I'm certain of it" He mumbled as he shut the door, leaving me contemplating all that he had said.

 **"So sorry for the long delay, just genuinely forgot to post this, been finished for about a month! Please leave a review so I know if folks are still interested and let me know what you think. Cheers Nic x**


End file.
